Ensemble nous survivrons
by Emilie1905
Summary: Et si Erin s'était réfugiée chez Jay plutôt que dans l'alcool après la mort de Nadia
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui mon premier Os sur ce site. Il a été écrit pour un concours et il s'agit de mon premier. Soyez indulgents :)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse progresser !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait vu sa collègue, son amie qu'elle considérait comme une sœur, nue dans cette bâche noire, qui semblait tellement vulnérable, elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son partenaire en pleurant. Son amie était morte à cause d'elle et elle ne se le pardonnera sûrement jamais. Jay lui parlait doucement pour la calmer et faire diminuer sa culpabilité avant qu'elle ne perde pied. Il la connaissait, elle allait se rendre coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Il se tourna, pour l'obliger à détourner le regard de leur amie et Voight ordonna de la couvrir. Jay essayait toujours de calmer Erin avec des paroles rassurantes. Au bout d'un moment, il desserra légèrement son étreinte avant de l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Erin. Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ma faute l'entendit-il murmurer. Elle était sortie chercher mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Tu veux que ce soit la faute de qui sinon la mienne ? dit-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui dehors, Platt, Voight, moi. Mais tu n'as pas à prendre la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher cet incident d'accord ? demanda-t-il attendant un signe de sa part.

-Je suis comme ça Jay, je prends un certain nombre de chose sur moi. Je me suis toujours dit que tout ce qui arrivait était ma faute avoua-t-elle tellement faiblement que si Jay ne se trouverait pas aussi près d'elle il ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu. Il l'enserra dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant naturellement.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je serai là pour t'aider à affronter tes démons. Ce soir tu dors chez moi. C'est non négociable, avec ce taré dans la nature.

Voight, près d'eux, n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais il devait reconnaître que Jay avait réussi à calmer sa protégée en seulement quelques minutes. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était content qu'Erin ait un gars comme Jay pour veiller sur elle.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient retrouvé Nadia sur cette plage et l'enquête n'avançait pas. Yates avait disparu dans la nature et restait décidément caché. Avec l'aide de Jay, Erin tenait bon. Il était à son écoute quand elle souhaitait parler et simplement présent quand c'était nécessaire. Leur relation avait pris une tournure différente ces derniers jours.

Comme il n'y avait pas d'avancée sur l'enquête le commandant ordonna de classer l'affaire. Voight protesta pour la forme mais se rendait bien compte que cela ne menait à rien. Il avait peur que Yates se cache en attendant le bon moment pour frapper encore plus fort. Il était malin et jouait avec les policiers mais Voight ne voulait pas alarmer son équipe avec son pressentiment. Après le départ du commandant l'ex Ranger tourna la tête en direction d'Erin et vit qu'elle regardait tristement une photo posée sur son bureau en murmurant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle et de Nadia. Elle l'avait mise là pour se dire que ce qu'elle accomplissait dès à présent c'était pour son amie.

Toute l'équipe était derrière leurs bureaux en train de remplir de la paperasse pour classer le dossier quand Antonio déclara :

\- Si on allait tous au Molly's pour se vider la tête, c'est moi qui offre la première tournée.

Tout le monde accepta ayant besoin de se changer les idées. Jay proposa d'emmener Erin. Ce qu'elle accepta.

Lorsqu'il tira sur la poignée pour ouvrir sa portière, une explosion retentit telle un feu d' **artifice** expulsant les deux jeunes détectives à plusieurs mètres du véhicule. Les garçons qui sortaient en rigolant du district s'arrêtèrent net et restèrent figés. C'est leur sergent qui les ramena sur terre.

\- Appelez des ambulances ! Tout de suite ! hurla ce dernier en s'approchant d'Erin et en prenant son pouls. Ils sont vivants, dépêchez-vous !

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'appelant et parut réellement surpris en décrochant. Pourquoi le lieutenant Casey de la caserne 51 l'appelait-il ?

\- Sergent Voight, c'est Matt Casey. Je voudrais vous avertir qu'il y a eu plusieurs explosions de véhicules les dernières semaines. A première vue, ce serait volontaire. On aimerait votre aide sur cette affaire si vous avez le temps.

\- Vous auriez appelé cinq minutes avant, la voiture de mes agents n'aurait pas explosé devant le district ! répondit-il en colère contre le monde entier

\- On est en chemin sergent. Les gars ! En route, intervention au district 21 maintenant, Secours 3 et Ambulance 61 aussi ! l'entendit-il hurler à ses hommes. Attendez… il y a des victimes ?! Aucune autre explosion n'a été mortelle, les véhicules étaient toujours vides et aucun civil aux alentours.

Les pompiers arrivèrent rapidement sur place pour éteindre la voiture qui était toujours en feu pendant que l'ambulance dirigée, par Sylvie Brett, s'occupait de Jay et d'Erin.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déplacé les corps ? demanda l'ambulancière à l'intention de Voight qui se trouvait à proximité

\- Non. J'ai juste pris leur pouls, très faible mais bien présent.

\- Merci sergent. Reculez maintenant on s'occupe d'eux.

Les ambulancières mirent Jay et Erin sur des brancards avec l'aide de l'échelle 51 et vérifièrent les constantes des patients et leur état. Ils respiraient seuls. Difficilement mais seuls, elles leur mirent un masque à oxygène pour les soulager. Les deux détectives ont de grosses brûlures sur le corps et sont inconscients mais c'est surtout le choc qu'ils ont reçus qu'il va falloir vérifier. Ils furent installés dans les ambulances, avant de fermer les portes Brett annonça :

\- On les emmène au Med.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu leur proposer de monter dans l'ambulance Voight répondit :

\- On vous rejoint là-bas. On doit éclaircir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

L'équipe regardait l'ambulance partir comme une **fusée** , toutes sirènes hurlantes, en direction du Med, avant de se tourner vers les lieutenants Casey et Severide qui arrivaient à leur rencontre. Le chef de l'échelle prit la parole en premier :

\- L'incendie est éteint. La voiture est vraiment dans un sale état mais on a retrouvé l'engin explosif. On va l'envoyer pour examens approfondis mais à première vue, ça devait être relié à la poignée du conducteur. On vous tiendra au courant.

\- Vous m'avez dit que les autres incendies n'avaient fait aucune victime réfléchit Voight. Le mode opératoire est donc différent.

\- Ou alors il n'y a aucun rapport entre nos explosions et celle qui a blessé votre équipe ajouta Severide. Les précédentes étaient déclenchées à distance sinon il y aurait eu des victimes.

Voight regarda les deux hommes tour à tour et vit Casey approuver les propos de Severide. Casey lui demanda s'il avait remarqué quelqu'un qui observait l'incendie mais le sergent fit signe que non. Il réfléchissait à ce que les lieutenants avaient dit, à son avis les incendies précédents n'étaient que des entraînements pour la véritable explosion qui blessa Erin et Jay. Son pressentiment ressortit quant à l'implication de Yates mais quelque chose lui échappait. Ce n'était pas du tout son mode opératoire habituel. Il préférait avoir une emprise sur ses victimes et profiter d'elles. Alors, que lui apportait une explosion ? Voight remercia et salua les lieutenants qui promirent de lui envoyer les dossiers des autres explosions et transmirent le soutien de toute la caserne 51 pour les deux détectives.

Voight renvoya son équipe à l'intérieur pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette explosion.

\- Je veux que quand Erin et Jay se réveilleront on soit capable d'expliquer pourquoi eux, et surtout leur dire que l'enfoiré qui les as blessés est derrière les barreaux déclara Voight.

Mouse fut chargé de vérifier les vidéos de surveillance pour voir si quelqu'un de louche rôdait dans les alentours lors de l'explosion. Ruzek et Olinski allèrent voir les témoins et Voight demanda à Antonio de se renseigner sur Yates. Il approuva, l'idée qu'il soit lié lui avait aussi traversé l'esprit. Le sergent chargea aussi Platt d'envoyer une patrouille à l'hôpital pour veiller sur les deux jeunes blessés.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, le tableau était désespéramment vide. Le peu de témoins dirent que Jay avait ouvert la voiture et que cette dernière avait explosé. Mouse avait sorti une photo montrant un homme en capuche, de taille moyenne où l'on ne voyait pas son visage. Ce n'était vraiment pas beaucoup pour commencer à enquêter.

Voight libéra ses hommes et tous se rendirent à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles du duo. Lorsque les renseignements arrivèrent à l'hôpital, tous les membres de la 51 étaient déjà présents et vinrent leur montrer leur soutien. Will, le frère de Jay, arriva peu de temps après. Tous se levèrent à son arrivée, attendant des nouvelles.

\- Erin est déjà réveillée mais encore un peu groggy, elle a vu des **licornes** à son réveil sourit-il. Elle a de gros hématomes sur le corps et le visage, et un poignet cassé. Rien de grave, avec du repos elle se remettra vite. Le corps de mon frère a dû la protéger de l'explosion d'où le peu de blessures. Quant à Jay il vient de sortir de chirurgie, un éclat avait perforé son poumon. L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Il a de multiples hématomes aussi et plusieurs côtes cassées. Il devrait se remettre mais il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir comment ça va, il a quand même pris un sacré coup sur la tête. Les nouvelles sont plutôt encourageantes, mon frère est un battant, ça ira pour lui et pour Erin.

Ils remercièrent tous le médecin et restèrent un moment en salle d'attente lorsque la radio des pompiers annonça un feu en cours.

\- Il s'agit de l'appartement de Jay intervint Antonio quand il entendit l'adresse.

Les pompiers se levèrent pour s'y rendre et Voight déclara que les renseignements les accompagnaient.

\- Gabby ça te dérangerait de rester ici pour soutenir Erin ? demanda Antonio à l'intention de sa sœur.

La jeune femme regarda Casey pour avoir son autorisation, qu'il donna d'un signe de tête. Elle était soulagée de ne pas laisser son amie seule dans ce moment difficile. Elle alla demander si elle pouvait rendre visite à Erin et on lui répondit que si elle était seule, cela ne posait pas de problème. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas proposé tout à l'heure car ils étaient trop nombreux. Gabby arriva devant la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué. Elle toqua doucement puis entra. Elle entendit Erin se retourner légèrement faisant mine de dormir.

\- Sweetie c'est moi. Je sais que tu ne dors pas dit doucement la jeune femme.

Elle dû patienter quelques instants avant que son amie ne se tourne vers elle. Gabby s'était assise sur le fauteuil près du lit et tenait la main d'Erin dans la sienne.

\- Désolée je ne voulais pas voir l'équipe murmura la blessée.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais la présence d'une autre personne.

\- C'est le cas, merci lui sourit-elle. Des nouvelles de Jay ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Il est sorti de chirurgie, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour évaluer les dégâts de l'explosion. Will pense qu'il ira bien.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? souffla-t-elle

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dit Gabby en sortant de la chambre de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, les renseignements s'étaient éparpillés à plusieurs endroits autour de l'appartement en feu et avaient pour consigne de repérer leur homme. S'il était responsable de l'explosion et du feu, il devrait être présent. Voight était avec le chef Boden et lui dit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur vu que son détective se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. L'équipe des secours fit tout de même une recherche rapide tandis que l'échelle se préparait à éteindre le feu. L'intervention se passait relativement bien et fut plutôt rapide.

Olinski pensait avoir repéré leur homme, il regardait attentivement la scène d'un air malveillant. Il se plaça donc discrètement derrière lui et lui demanda sarcastiquement :

\- Monsieur, vous voulez de l'aide ? Vous semblez perdu. Vous souhaitez peut-être une **boussole** ?

L'homme s'apprêtait à fuir mais Ruzek était prêt à intervenir, le stoppa net et lui passa les menottes avant d'annoncer par radio qu'ils avaient leur homme. Ruzek eu pour ordre de le mettre directement dans la cage, Voight s'occuperait de son interrogatoire, on ne touche pas à sa famille comme ça. Au plus grand étonnement, l'homme avoua rapidement qu'il avait été engagé pour allumer le feu et poser la bombe sur la voiture sans que Voight n'ai besoin de le menacer. Il dénonça aussi celui qui l'avait payé et le nom était connu de tous. Comme Voight s'en doutait il s'agissait de Yates. Cela semblait bien trop simple pour un plan de Yates, lui qui ne se laisse pas prendre facilement et qui adore jouer avec les nerfs de l'équipe. Ils avaient tous pour consigne de trouver cet enfoiré pour enfin le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Erin avait eu l'autorisation d'aller voir Jay. Elle se trouvait assise à côté de son lit dans son fauteuil roulant, condition pour qu'elle puisse sortir de sa chambre, et avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Jay. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées en l'observant si fragile mais étonnamment serein.

 _\- Jay, tu n'aurais pas une_ _ **brosse à dent**_ _à me prêter s'il te plaît ? lança la jeune femme depuis la salle de bain._

 _\- Regardes dans le placard il doit y en avoir une. Tu comptes m'embrasser que tu te préoccupes de ton allène ? demanda-t-il taquin._

 _\- Non c'est juste que j'ai mangé tous tes_ _ **skittles**_ _dit-elle en sortant avec un grand sourire._

 _\- Tu…Quoi ?! Non mais je rêve ? feint-il d'être énervé en voyant l'air attendri d'Erin._

 _\- Tu as dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi lui rappela-t-elle en levant un seul sourcil._

 _Ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant leur joute verbale et ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Je suis content que tu sois là dit Jay._

 _\- Moi aussi_ _ **Batman**_ _._

 _\- Batman ? Sérieusement ? répondit-il amusé._

 _\- Oui… Tu es bâti comme lui dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse. Tu es un détective de génie et un grand solitaire qui ne laisse presque personne rentrer dans sa vie poursuit-elle les yeux pétillants._

 _A part toi pensa-t-il. Il lui piqua un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura un merci à son oreille. Il était touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire._

Une larme coula sur sa joue en repensant à ce moment entre eux. Ils avaient vraiment passé de bons moments et de nouveau tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aime finissaient par être blessés, elle était un véritable chat noir.

Cela faisait une semaine que Jay et Erin avaient été blessés. La jeune femme passait ses journées et nuits au chevet de Jay attendant désespérément qu'il se réveille. Elle était là pour lui, lui parlant, tout comme lui avait été là à la mort de Nadia. L'équipe essayait de passer une fois par jour pour soutenir leur collègue mais restant évasifs sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Le rétablissement de Jay était le plus important pour elle.

Ils avaient justement une piste, Yates avait acheté un téléphone récemment et l'avait utilisé dans un ancien entrepôt abandonné. Ils s'équipaient tous avant de partir à l'adresse envoyée par Mouse. Ils trouvèrent l'homme tranquillement assis devant son ordinateur comme s'il les attendait. Il se retourna et lança :

\- Je pensais que vous mettriez plus longtemps pour me retrouver messieurs.

\- Vous nous sous-estimiez apparemment déclara froidement Antonio. Les mains derrière la tête s'il vous plaît, vous nous expliquerez votre version des faits au district.

Yates, comme son complice, passa aux aveux assez rapidement ce qui étonna de nouveau tout le monde. Il voulait en effet blesser Jay pour atteindre Erin et la détruire définitivement après avoir vu que la mort de Nadia l'avait rendue plus forte que jamais. Lorsqu'il a vu qu'il avait échoué une seconde fois, il s'est laissé prendre, selon ses dires. Il allait être enfermé dans une cellule et ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour de si tôt. Si ce n'est jamais.

Toute l'équipe se rendit à l'hôpital pour soutenir Erin et lui dire que le calvaire était terminé. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Jay, ils trouvèrent la jeune femme endormie, la tête sur le lit et la main de Jay dans la sienne. Attendris par la scène ils ne virent pas tout de suite que Jay était en train de se réveiller. Ruzek fut le premier à réagir au réveil de leur coéquipier.

\- **Aloha** buddy !

\- Je suis resté tellement inconscient que l'équipe a muté à Hawaii ? demanda Jay en souriant.

\- Non c'était juste pour vérifier que tu étais toujours toi. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents prirent de ses nouvelles puis le laissèrent avec la jeune femme qui commençait à émerger.

\- Enfin je revois ce magnifique sourire sur ce visage soupira-t-elle. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Si non qui va te faire à manger ? Dit-il en voyant qu'elle a perdu du poids.

\- La cuisine n'est pas mon fort répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

\- Je le sais bien, quand on ne sait pas reconnaître une **cocotte-minute** ça commence à être grave répliqua-t-il de son air taquin.

Elle le tapa gentiment et en le voyant sourire elle lui dit :

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire, ça m'avait manqué. Quand tu seras remis complètement on ira au **Freestyle** Music Park.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il comme un bienheureux.

\- Vraiment confirma-t-elle avec le sourire. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu me parles sans cesse de ce parc d'attraction. Et j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi ajouta-t-elle simplement.

\- Viens là.

Il l'attira à lui, l'embrassa sur le front et la pris dans ses bras comme il put avec leurs blessures respectives. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire. Je dois avouer que je ne comptais pas écrire de suite mais on me la gentiment demandé donc voilà !**

 **Le chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais je compte publier régulièrement donc vous aurez de la lecture.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture** !

* * *

Le lendemain, Jay se réveilla avec une violente douleur dans la poitrine. L'angoisse commença à monter pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Que s'était-il passé ? Incapable de trouver des réponses, la panique naissait petit à petit. Sa respiration devint saccadée, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'affoler et le moniteur vérifiant ses constantes se mit à sonner. Le bruit réveilla Erin en sursaut. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, elle descendit du lit. Elle prit la main de Jay et essaya de le calmer comme il l'avait fait avec elle quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Jay, calme toi. C'est moi, Erin. Je suis là. Calme-toi s'il te plaît, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ses paroles ne firent aucun effet, Jay était toujours affolé. Elle regarda autour d'elle en panique pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. L'équipe médicale, alertée par l'alarme du moniteur arriva à toute allure dans la chambre du jeune homme.

\- J'ai.. j'ai essayé de le calmer. Mais il ne semble même pas réagir à ma voix. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Il fait une crise de panique. Ça va se calmer, répondit Nathalie.

Médecins et infirmières s'affairèrent autour de Jay mais personne ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. Une infirmière suggéra de lui injecter un calmant. Nathalie réfléchit un instant avant de donner son accord d'un signe de tête.

\- Une dose de calmant par ici s'il vous plaît ! dit cette dernière d'une voix forte pour que le personnel aux alentours l'entende.

Will rentra rapidement dans la chambre de son frère en hurlant de ne rien lui injecter. En voyant Jay faire une crise de stress, comme ça avait été le cas quand il était rentré d'Afghanistan, il prit la situation en main. Il lui expliqua calmement tout en lui tenant fermement les deux poignets.

\- Jay, c'est Will. Tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as été admis avec Erin la semaine dernière après l'explosion de ta voiture. Vous allez bien tous les deux. Ça va aller, calme-toi.

Will dut répéter la même chose plusieurs fois avant que le jeune homme ne commence à reprendre ses esprits au son de la voix de son frère. Ses battements cardiaques et son souffle redevinrent normaux au soulagement d'une Erin effrayée de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime. Le personnel médical pu sortir quand il vit que Jay était désormais calme. Will reprit la parole alors qu'Erin était retournée s'asseoir auprès de Jay.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Jay Halstead. Et avant que tu ne le demandes nous sommes le 10 juin 2015.

Erin et Will sourirent à cette remarque.

\- Bien. Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? demanda-t-il

\- On sortait du district pour aller au Molly's parce que l'enquête n'avançait pas. On rigolait, Adam avait balancé une ânerie. J'ai ouvert la voiture et…

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer

\- C'est le trou noir après ça, je ne me souviens plus. Mais j'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé quelques minutes hier.

\- Tu la fais, confirma Erin en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

\- Tu as ouvert ta voiture et cette dernière a explosé puis tu as été conduit ici. C'est normal de ne pas se souvenir des détails de ce moment lui assura son frère.

Pendant ce temps, au district, l'équipe était en train de ranger le dossier de cette enquête sur Yates qui était bouclée. Voight était enfermé dans son bureau depuis un moment lorsqu'il appela Antonio.

\- Tu prendrais qui pour remplacer Erin et Jay ? demanda-t-il franchement.

\- Tu peux faire monter Atwater. Je pense qu'il a compris et murit depuis l'histoire avec la cannette qu'il avait laissé dans la cellule. Tu remets Olinski et Adam en binôme, ils travaillent mieux tous les deux, enfin le petit travaille mieux quand il est avec Al. Et Burgess avec Atwater, il me semble qu'ils ont déjà patrouillé ensemble. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu demandes mon avis plutôt que celui d'Olinski ?

\- Parce que tu es le chef d'équipe ici. Ta réaction le prouve si tu en doutais. J'aurais fait les mêmes choix que toi lui avoua-t-il.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Voight s'adressa à tout le monde

\- Antonio et moi allons escorter Yates jusqu'en prison pour être sûr qu'il y rentre. Vous, finissez votre paperasse et vous pourrez y aller. Bon boulot tout le monde.

Il commença à partir avant de se retourner pour demander

\- Quelqu'un a expliqué le pourquoi de l'explosion et la situation à Jay et Erin ?

Tout le monde se regarda en faisant signe que non. Le sergent continua :

\- Très bien. J'irai les voir à l'hôpital quand le salopard qui leur a fait ça sera derrière les barreaux.

Le trajet jusqu'à la prison se fit dans le calme, Antonio se demandait si c'était vraiment fini ou si Yates enverrait quelqu'un finir le travail. Il fit part de ses interrogations à Voight qui répondit qu'il espérait vraiment que tout soit terminé, ils en avaient suffisamment bavé.

Une fois les constantes de Jay vérifiées, Will sorti de la chambre pour laisser son frère et Erin seuls. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça dit Jay après un instant, légèrement honteux.

Erin prit la main de Jay dans la sienne avant de répondre :

\- Hey, ne t'excuse pas pour ça Jay. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas su comment réagir mais je serai là pour t'aider si jamais ça se reproduit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, je..

\- Stop l'interrompit-elle. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu as été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas, c'est à mon tour d'être présente maintenant.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire de remerciement. Il l'observa un instant, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Mais voyant son teint plus pâle que d'habitude, il demanda inquiet :

\- Au fait, comment ça va toi ? Rien de grave ? Tu as l'air épuisée.

\- Des bleus un peu partout, une semaine à veiller sur une belle au bois dormant et ce magnifique plâtre.

\- Que je vais m'amuser à décorer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Mais sinon tout va bien, tu m'as protégé de l'explosion, je me trouvais derrière toi, finit-elle. Et tu es un grand enfant, tu le sais ça ? dit-elle avec le sourire

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Les femmes m'adorent !

La jeune femme rigola à cette remarque avant de laisser place à un silence. Pas un de ces silences pesant où personne n'ose parler, non, un silence agréable où les mots sont inutiles. Erin regardait Jay tout en baladant pensivement sa main sur sa jambe. Il avait l'air plutôt bien et c'est tout ce qui lui importait désormais. Au bout d'un instant l'ex Ranger demanda :

\- Ta main est posée où Er ?

\- Quoi ? Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Non non pas du tout. Mais elle est où ?

\- Sur ton genou pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est normal que je n'aie aucune sensation ?

Erin fronça les sourcils lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il précisa, effrayé :

\- Erin, je ne sens pas ta main sur ma jambe ! Je ne sens rien !

* * *

 **Une petite review fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **Et à bientôt pour la suite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ça m'a bien fait plaisir.**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle réfléchit quelques instants qui parurent durer une éternité puis répondit enfin.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un, assura-t-elle inquiète.

\- Très drôle Erin. Tu pensais sûrement que j'allais partir en courant pour être à l'heure au départ du marathon de Chicago ?

Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère avec cette boutade mais c'était surtout dans le but de cacher à Erin son angoisse grandissante. En se rendant compte de sa boulette, elle grimaça.

\- Désolée. Je… je vais voir si je peux trouver ton frère, je reviens, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre rapidement.

La jeune femme déambulait dans le couloir à la recherche du docteur Halstead mais ne faisait guère attention à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Que deviendraient-ils si Jay était paralysé ? Il ne pourrait plus exercer ce métier qu'il aime tant, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il accepte ce type de vie. Est-ce que même il accepterait sa présence à ses côtés ? Elle n'en était pas sûre non plus. Et elle, qu'adviendrait-elle ? Continuera-t-elle à servir cette ville sans son partenaire pour couvrir ses arrières ? Stop ! Arrête de te retourner le cerveau ma grande se dit-elle, personne ne sait encore ce qu'a Jay, ce n'est peut-être que provisoire après tout. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve Will, mais où bon dieu était-il passé ? Elle passa rapidement aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir et se calmer, elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle demanda à une infirmière où se trouvait le frère de Jay. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes, elle retourna dans la chambre de Jay accompagnée du médecin. Elle fut plutôt surprise de trouver Voight aux côtés du jeune homme, en pleine discussion avec ce dernier.

\- Contente que tu sois passé Hank mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment là, déclara-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je vais attendre dehors le temps que Will vérifie l'état de Jay. Mais je reste dans le coin, je dois vous parler de cette explosion, assura-t-il.

Le couple acquiesça silencieusement conscients qu'ils avaient besoin d'explications avant de se tourner vers Will qui vérifiait déjà le dossier de son frère.

\- D'après les examens qu'on a fait lorsque tu as été admis, il n'y avait aucun risque d'une paralysie quelconque mais je vais demander de nouveaux scans pour être sûr expliqua-t-il. Mais il est possible que ce ne soit que temporaire et que tu retrouves assez vite des sensations. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de bouger tes orteils pour moi s'il te plaît ?

Jay se concentra pour tenter de faire un mouvement qui devrait être naturel mais ne parvint pas à savoir s'il avait réussi.

\- Ils ont bougé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui légèrement acquiesça son frère. C'est bon signe mais on va refaire des examens, ce n'est pas vraiment normal que tu puisses les bouger mais que tu ne sentes pas tes jambes. Tu as besoin de repos pour te remettre complètement alors ne forces pas trop Jay. Ne résiste pas à l'envie de dormir, même si c'est pour rester avec cette magnifique femme termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil à son frère. Je te laisse, quelqu'un va venir te chercher pour tes scans et je repasserai plus tard voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Merci Will. Dis, tu penses que je remarcherai un jour ?

En voyant l'inquiétude de son frère, ce dernier essaya de le rassurer sans lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Il est bien trop tôt pour le dire, attendons les résultats déjà. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es un battant et quoi qu'il arrive, tu t'en sortiras. Tu as du monde pour te soutenir et c'est le plus important. Si la sensation revient, la rééducation sera longue et tu auras besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés.

Will sortit de la chambre de son frère et s'adressa à Voight qui attendait devant la porte.

\- Vous devriez les laisser seuls un instant. Ils doivent avoir une conversation vraiment pas facile s'ils veulent avancer, surtout après un accident comme celui-là.

Voight acquiesça silencieusement puis lui assura qu'il attendrait. Il retourna s'asseoir, son téléphone sonna au même moment. Il décrocha sans regarder l'appelant.

\- Voight

\- Sergent, un meurtre nécessite la présence des Renseignements, annonça sans préambule le commandant Fisher

\- Je les préviens. Antonio Dawson dirigera l'enquête, j'ai une affaire personnelle à régler. Il est très compétent il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Si l'affaire est résolue comme toutes les autres, je n'ai rien à dire affirma-t-il.

Voight coupa la conversation avant d'appeler Antonio.

\- Dawson, répondit ce dernier après plusieurs sonneries.

\- C'est Voight. Votre soirée à tous est annulée, on nous a appelé pour une enquête. C'est toi qui prend les choses en main, appelles tout le monde et fais monter Atwater comme on en avait parlé. Je dois m'absenter quelques jours, tout au plus.

\- Un problème avec Erin et Jay sergent ? Demanda-t-il devinant le fond du problème.

\- Rien de grave, ils auront besoin de soutien et Erin voudra tout prendre sur elle. Il lui faut aussi quelqu'un sur qui compter.

\- Je m'occupes de l'affaire, je t'appellerai si vraiment on a un problème mais ne t'en soucies pas. Prends le temps qu'il faudra.

Voight remercia Antonio avant de ranger son portable. Il décida d'attendre que ses deux jeunes détectives soient prêts avant de leur parler.

Dans la chambre de Jay, aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé un mot depuis le départ du médecin. Erin se voulait de soutenir son partenaire mais ne savait comment s'y prendre tandis que le jeune homme cogitait sur la façon dont sa vie changerait s'il ne pouvait plus marcher. Erin vit son expression changer et su qu'il se torturait l'esprit comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Jay. Ne pense pas au pire s'il te plaît. On va surmonter ça. On y arrivera, ensemble.

\- J'aimerai être seul un moment, sors de ma chambre s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de réfléchir seul aux conséquences de cette situation.

\- Ne me repousses pas je t'en prie ! On peut le faire tous les deux, quelle que soit la situation. Tu as entendu ton frère, il a dit que c'était sûrement temporaire.

\- Il a aussi dit qu'il me fallait du repos. Alors maintenant sors d'ici !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état Jay, n'y comptes même pas. Tu ne veux peut-être pas de mon aide maintenant mais tu en as besoin. Voight devait nous expliquer l'explosion, tu veux que je le fasse entrer ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est être seul ! Mais apparemment tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de ce que je veux ! lui déclara-t-il froidement.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message**

 **La suite le weekend prochain normalement**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

 **Chapitre centré sur Jay avec bien moins de dialogues que d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Voight attendait patiemment devant la chambre. Erin ne voulait parler à personne alors elle l'ignora et commença à s'éloigner. Cependant, Voight avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme pleurait alors il la retint par le poignet car il s'était promis de la soutenir.

\- Erin. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Jay ne sens plus ses jambes et il ne veux pas de mon soutien ni même de ma présence pleura-t-elle. Il me repousse aussi loin que possible de lui. Mais je veux pouvoir l'aider, il peut compter sur moi !

Voir celle qu'il considère comme sa fille aussi vulnérable lui brisa le cœur. Celle qui était toujours si forte et qui cachait ses peines se retrouvait dépassée par la situation. Elle avait baissé la tête et regardait désormais ses pieds sans chercher à refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer.

\- Allons boire un café. Tu pourras en parler plus calmement pour voir ce que tu veux faire. En plus, ça lui laissera le temps de se rendre compte de sa connerie.

Il la sentit acquiescer contre son torse et attendit quelques instant qu'elle soit prête à partir, la berçant toujours.

Jay n'avait pas réalisé l'impact de ses mots avant d'entendre Erin échapper un sanglot quand elle sortit de la chambre. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles mais n'eut ni la force ni le temps de retenir la jeune femme. La connaissant elle devait l'avoir prit aux mots et elle ne reviendrai sûrement pas de sitôt lui laissant l'espace qu'il avait demandé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être débile parfois ! Il savait bien qu'Erin se braquait très facilement. Elle voulait juste l'aider et lui, il l'avait rejeté. Même elle, pourtant si têtue ne l'avait pas repoussé après la mort de Nadia et l'avait laissé lui venir en aide. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il avait réussi à lui faire reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie. Une vague de souvenirs du lendemain de la mort de leur amie le submergea.

 _Son réveil sonna et il se leva, tel un automate pour aller faire couler le café avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'était son petit rituel du matin qui lui permettait d'attaquer la journée du bon pied. Mais il mit un moment pour comprendre pourquoi la porte était fermée de l'intérieur. Erin. Elle avait dormi ici après la mort de Nadia. La réalité le frappa alors : leur collègue et amie était morte à cause de ce salopard. Son cœur se serra à ce constat et c'est à ce moment qu'il se promit de tout faire pour lui rendre justice. Il se ressaisi en distinguant des pleurs venant de la salle de bain. Il demanda alors, inquiet._

 _\- Erin. Est ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut les pleurs de la jeune femme. Il l'entendit contre la porte alors il en déduisit qu'elle était recroquevillée contre cette dernière. Jay se mit dans la même position qu'elle dans l'idée de lui parler calmement. Il l'entendait sangloter juste à côté sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Il envoya alors un message à Voight lui expliquant brièvement la situation et ce dernier lui donna sa journée. Débarrassé du travail, il se reconcentra sur Erin._

 _\- Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais il faut que tu me parles Erin. Dis moi au moins que tout va bien. Que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, ajouta-t-il après un moment._

 _Il était vraiment inquiet pour la jeune femme. Son angoisse diminua très légèrement quand il l'entendit murmurer._

 _\- Je vais bien Jay. Je n'ai rien fait de stupide. C'est juste que.. Nadia est morte, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir._

 _\- Je sais Er. Je sais. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir la porte pour en parler ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, avoua cette dernière._

 _\- J'aime toutes les facettes de ta personnalité, que ce soit la flic forte ou la femme qui se réfugit dans ma salle de bain pour pleurer. D'accord ? Je veux simplement te soutenir dans cette épreuve alors laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît, finit-il l'émotion clairement présente dans sa voix._

 _Il ne le vit pas mais un sourire sincère apparu sur le visage d'Erin pour la première fois depuis quelques jours. Rêvait-elle ou venait-il d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il l'aimait ?_

 _Elle déverrouilla finalement la porte avant de se décaler pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il attendit un moment pour être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas marche arrière et passa lentement la porte. Jay la vit recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras entourant ses jambes et les yeux rougis à force de pleurer. Cette vision le prit au tripes elle, la femme et flic si forte qu'il connaissait le laissait entrer dans ce moment de vulnérabilité. Il ne put que la prendre dans ses bras. Il était conscient que rien ne pourra la soulager maintenant mais c'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Elle se laissa aller contre lui un moment, sa simple présence suffisait à la calmer._

Il se rendait compte maintenant que jamais elle ne l'avait repoussé, même lorsqu'elle était au plus bas. Et lui, à la première difficulté, il l'avait mise dehors et s'en voulait énormément. Il rejeta les couvertures de son lit avec colère pour observer ses jambes. Il se redressa trop brutalement ce qui lui envoya une vive douleur dans le thorax et lui décrocha une grimace. Il posa ensuite délicatement sa main sur ses jambes à la recherche d'une sensation quelconque mais n'en n'eut aucune. Ce constat accentua sa colère et il posa sa main avec plus de force. Peut-être que s'il touchait franchement ses jambes alors il sentirait le coup se dit-il. C'est avec ces pensées néfastes qu'il commença à frapper sur ses jambes avec la paume de sa main. Mais n'obtenant toujours pas le résultat attendu il continua de plus en plus fort jusqu'à se donner lui-même des coups de poings avec rage. Il frappait, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Tellement absorbé à libérer toute cette colère qui l'abritait depuis son réveil, il ne remarqua pas de suite que ses coups lui faisaient mal et avaient formé des ecchymoses sur ses jambes. Il se calma alors quelque peu quand il ressenti une douleur. Il appuya avec prudence sur les bleus récemment apparus et son ressenti se confirma. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de souffrir à un endroit, pourtant la douleur, il connaissait avec son passé de Ranger. Mais là, il aimerait pouvoir sauter de joie comme un gamin. La perte de sensations de ses jambes n'étaient que temporaire, comme l'avait suggéré son frère et il en était vraiment soulagé. Il se sentait encore plus coupable et honteux de son attitude envers Erin. C'était inacceptable. Il patienterai le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle accepte de revenir dans cette chambre afin qu'il puisse s'excuser.

Jay était épuisé émotionnellement par la journée qu'il venait de vivre et s'endormit rapidement avec des pensée un petit peu plus joyeuses en tête. Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir légèrement ni son visiteur entrer lentement.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Qui peut bien être cette personne ? Des théories ?**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je sais que certains aimeraient avoir des chapitres plus souvent, mais je n'ai pas assez d'avance. Désolée, mais j'y travaille !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre avec l'identité du visiteur mystère. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Erin discuta longuement avec Voight principalement de l'état de santé de Jay. Le sergent semblait essayer de calmer sa protégée et de détendre la situation en affirmant que Jay avait ses raisons d'agir de la sorte et qu'il fallait essayer de le comprendre. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment en colère contre son partenaire ni même blessée par son attitude d'ailleurs. Il traversait une période difficile et rejetai sa frustration sur elle. La jeune femme comprenait son ressenti face à cette situation compliquée et très dure mais elle ne supporterai pas ses excès de colère s'ils devenaient réguliers. Erin ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferai si Jay la rejette définitivement. Mais, elle ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ça maintenant et préféra demander à Voight des renseignements sur l'enquête personne n'était encore venu leur parler. Il lui expliqua alors que le responsable était Yates, Erin ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de cette explosion. Il avait déjà tué sa meilleure amie, cela ne lui suffisait pas ?

\- Pourquoi l'explosion ? Pour me tuer ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Il préfère de loin me manipuler pour me faire souffrir, dit-elle perdue.

\- Jay était la véritable cible, c'était sa voiture qui a explosé. C'est lui qui t'a aidé à tenir après la mort de Nadia et c'était insupportable pour Yates que tu ailles bien.

\- Mais je n'allais pas bien ! Comment ça pourrait aller après ça ? Il a tué celle que je considère comme ma sœur ! Je… je vais tuer ce mec ! Jura-elle avec colère.

\- Il ne vous fera plus rien Erin. On l'a eu. Il faut qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait. Le tuer ne diminuera pas ta peine.

\- Vraiment ? Mais on l'a cherché pendant des semaines après Nadia et là en deux jours vous l'attrapez ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Voight acquiesça d'abord avant de trouver les mots justes.

\- Il nous attendait quand on est venu chez lui l'interpeller. Toute sa vendetta n'avait pas fonctionné, tu es beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. Il a abandonné et maintenant il faut se soigner et aller de l'avant.

Erin était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment lorsque Voight intervint pour changer de conversation, sur un sujet qu'il voulait moins douloureux pour la jeune femme.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Tes blessures te font encore mal ? Ils t'ont dit quand tu pourras sortir ? Demanda-t-il conscient qu'il ne lui avait pas encore parlé seul à seul de son état à elle.

\- Ça va bien mieux. Mes hématomes ne me font plus du tout mal. Et pour mon poignet, un peu de rééducation et je pourrais de nouveau me servir d'une arme. Ça doit faire quelque chose comme une semaine que j'ai été autorisé à rentrer chez moi mais j'ai passé toutes mes journées et nuits au chevet de Jay.

\- Jay ira mieux aussi la rassura-t-il quand il vit son regard se voiler. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, il a besoin de soutien. Peu importe ce qu'il en dit.

\- Merci Hank. Mais pourquoi tu me pousses dans ses bras alors que tu as toujours exigé que nos relations restent strictement professionnelles ?

\- Jay est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il te rends heureuse. Tant que le job est fait correctement, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez durant votre temps libre. Si ça empiète sur le boulot, il faudra trouver une autre solution.

Merci fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre et Voight l'attira à lui pour une étreinte paternelle pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Erin avait décidé de retourner dans la chambre de Jay mais se trouvait immobile devant la porte depuis quelques minutes comme figée. Devrait-elle s'annoncer ? N'importe quoi, tu rentres et tu restes à ses côtés peu importe ce qui se passe, se dit-elle. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et toqua doucement à la porte, comme à son habitude, avant d'entrer timidement.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en entrant fut les jambes de Jay. Elles étaient en dehors de ses couvertures mais surtout recouvertes d'hématomes sur la majeur partie. La culpabilité revint la percuter de plein fouet, elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul malgré ses dires. D'après ses souvenirs ses jambes n'étaient pas dans cet état après l'explosion. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit infligé ça de lui même ?

\- Oh Jay…. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? s'entendit-elle murmurer.

Le jeune homme dormait calmement et en avait vraiment besoin. Erin décida alors de s'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit, comme elle l'avait fait en attendant son réveil. C'est quand elle se retourna pour rapprocher le fauteuil qu'elle remarqua enfin une présence dans la chambre qui la fit sursauter. La surprise passée elle détailla la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et ne possédait aucun trait de Jay, elle en déduit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille proche.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes vous ici ? Demanda Erin suspicieuse.

\- Je m'appelle Suzanne Yates. Je suis la femme de Gregory. J'ai entendu que mon mari était responsable de ce qui vous était arrivé. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais j'étais venue pour m'excuser.

\- Écoutez, j'apprécie votre initiative mais je viens seulement de l'apprendre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à mon partenaire. J'aimerai autant qu'il ne l'apprennes pas de cette manière. Et vos excuses n'enlèveront rien à l'enfer qu'il nous a fait vivre ! Répondit la jeune femme avec amertume.

\- Je comprends. Ce qu'a fait mon mari est inacceptable. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas vu cette facette de lui plus tôt. C'est pourquoi j'étais venu vous voir.

\- Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Il a battu, violé et tué des dizaines de femmes et vous n'avez pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez lui ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Sortez s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme baissa la tête honteuse et se retourna pour sortir.

La voix d'Erin avait réveillé Jay, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ce dernier restait cependant immobile et silencieux, écoutant attentivement la conversation des deux femmes. Il n'en revenait pas que c'était encore Yates derrière tout ça ! Mais ça n'excusait pas l'attitude d'Erin envers cette femme qu'il trouvait exagérée même si justifiée.

\- Attendez murmura-t-il avant que la femme de Yates ne quitte la chambre.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent simultanément vers Jay, toutes deux surprise. Erin se demandait s'il avait tout entendu. Elle qui voulait lui parler calmement de l'accident, c'était raté. Suzanne quant à elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Son mari leur avait tout prit et la réaction de sa partenaire quelques secondes plus tôt était tout à fait légitime.

Elles attendaient que Jay reprenne la parole alors que ce dernier ouvrait et refermait la bouche en cherchant les paroles adéquates pour exprimer son ressenti. Il prit son temps pour continuer afin de ne pas regretter ses paroles après coup. Il avait toujours la conversation avec Erin au travers de la gorge et ne voulait pas vraiment recommencer la même erreur.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !**

 **Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont posté un petit mot.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Jay reprit finalement la parole avec un ton posé.

\- Votre mari est une véritable ordure. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ses actes. Mais je suis conscient que vous n'y êtes pour rien et que vous vous sentez coupable. J'ai entendu vos excuses Madame, et je vous remercie.

Il marqua une pause pour qu'elle assimile toutes ses paroles.

\- Ça ne suffit malheureusement pas pour effacer toutes les douleurs accumulées ces derniers mois. Il n'avait aucun droit de tuer notre amie ni même penser qu'on était des jouets pour lui.

\- Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous avez vécu et ne comprend pas ce que cette situation a apporté à mon mari. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous et j'en suis encore une fois désolée. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Merci de m'avoir écouté, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Après un regard en direction de Jay qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, Erin ajouta.

\- Merci d'être passé. C'était plutôt courageux de votre part, et vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette situation.

La femme de Yates acquiesça reconnaissante de l'effort du binôme avant de sortir de la chambre.

Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la pièce, aucun des deux n'osait reprendre la parole mais personne ne se quittait des yeux pour autant.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis désolée.

Ils avaient parlé dans un synchronisme parfait mais c'est Jay qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Désolée de quoi ?

La jeune femme regarda longuement les jambes de Jay avant de répondre.

\- Tu t'es fait ça après notre altercation. C'est à cause de moi, tout est ma faute finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jay comprit à ce moment là qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de l'état de ses jambes mais aussi de l'accident. Elle se rendait coupable de ce qui leur était arrivé et ça il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Non, je t'interdit de penser que c'est de ta faute ! Je me suis fait ces hématomes quand tu es partie, oui c'est vrai. Pas à cause de toi mais simplement parce que cette situation me rend impuissant. Et tu n'y es pour rien pour l'explosion, ça c'est Yates. D'accord ? Tout est de sa faute à lui, pas toi.

\- Il… il a voulu te tuer pour me faire souffrir. C'est de ma faute si tu ne peux plus bouger tes jambes, sanglota-t-elle.

Jay se redressa et bascula ses jambes dans le vide pour être assis au bord du lit. Il voyait qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de culpabiliser de la sorte.

Elle avait la tête baissée, regardait ses pieds, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il lui prit la main tendrement pour la rapprocher de lui, et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Je vais te répéter ce que je t'avais dis après Nadia. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui dehors, Voight, Antonio mais ça été moi. C'est comme ça Erin et tu n'y peux rien du tout. S'il te plaît ne replonge pas, tu commençais enfin à reprendre goût à la vie.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient remplis de larmes, Jay la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle avait tendance à tout prendre sur elle mais là il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser douter. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus de son attitude envers elle quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait laisser penser qu'elle n'était pas importante à se yeux au point de refuser toute aide venant de sa part.

\- Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la tête d'Erin toujours posée contre son torse.

\- Tu es toujours là pour me soutenir, tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour ça !

Jay la sentit sourire contre lui mais il ne parlait pas de cette facette de lui, toujours prêt à aider les autres.

\- Non, je m'excuse pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure.

Le jeune femme se raidit au souvenir de ce moment, desserra leur étreinte mais lui fit tout de même part de son ressenti.

\- Je comprends que tu aies du mal à gérer cette situation mais tu ne peux pas me repousser comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider à traverser cette passe Jay. Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie au moment où j'étais la plus vulnérable et tu as réussi à me remettre debout. Laisses moi faire la même chose pour toi, je t'en pris, finit-elle en larme.

Jay était plutôt surpris de la réaction de sa partenaire, il pensait qu'elle serait en colère contre lui et même qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui parler. Il s'était préparé à plaider sa cause pour la convaincre de rester près de lui. Finalement elle souhait seulement l'aider comme il l'avait fait pour elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il redoutait vraiment cette conversation mais en était soulagé. Ils voulaient la même chose mais n'arrivaient pas à communiquer correctement.

Erin, quant à elle, avait peur que Jay ne la repousse. Elle venait de faire un énorme effort pour lui parler à cœur ouvert mais il n'avait pas encore réagit. Il ne pouvait pas la repousser définitivement, il venait de s'excuser ! La jeune femme était de plus en plus inquiète, Jay était comme obnubilé par ses pensées. Elle décida de le ramener sur Terre.

-Jay…

\- Mm, répondit-il distraitement.

\- Jay ! Parles moi enfin !

\- Excuse-moi, réagit-il soudain après avoir entendue toute l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Erin. J'étais ailleurs.

\- Ça je l'avais bien remarqué merci !

\- Hey ! Prends pas cet air avec moi Erin !

\- Je ne prend pas d'air !

\- Si celui qui permet de te protéger du monde extérieur. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler pour un bon moment après notre discussion mais tu veux seulement rester auprès de moi ? Je ne supporterais pas de te voir t'éloigner pendant cette période difficile et je regrette sincèrement mes paroles ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

\- Alors on veut la même chose mais on ne se comprend pas, c'est plutôt embêtant si on doit couvrir nos arrières répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour évacuer le stress accumulé. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me repousses…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois. C'était une journée éprouvante pour la jeune femme qui voulait simplement un peu de tranquillité.

Jay remarqua le mal-être et la fatigue d'Erin, il lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir, ce qu'elle fit instinctivement.

\- Ne pleures pas Er. On ira bien, on va guérir de tout ça. Je te fais la promesse que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure entre nous ne se reproduira pas. Si j'ai un problème, nous avons un problème. D'accord ?

\- Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Il ne répondit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Erin s'apaisa dans les bras de Jay et finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Le jeune homme se rallongea dans son lit, Erin tout contre lui et s'endormit à son tour, soulagé d'avoir la femme qu'il aime près de lui.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je tenais déjà à m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. A vrai dire je l'ai terminé il y a quelques minutes..**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jay se réveilla une douleur lancinante dans ses jambes. À ce moment, il se maudit vraiment de son excès de colère de la veille. Il essaya de changer de position, Erin, endormie et toujours contre lui appuyait sur ses hématomes.

Erin commençait à émerger, sentant Jay gesticuler sous elle. Il était généralement calme quand il dormait, il devait avoir un problème se dit-elle. Se souvenant de l'état des jambes de son partenaire quand elle était rentrée dans la chambre la veille, elle se redressa et sauta du lit consciente qu'elle devait lui faire mal.

Désormais totalement éveillée elle pouvait voir la douleur sur le visage de Jay qui s'adoucissait légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée, je te faisais mal. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, le sermona-t-elle.

\- Tu avais besoin de repos, tu paraissait tellement sereine.

Jay sentait toujours le poids de la jeune femme mais ne voulant pas qu'elle culpabilise d'avantage il ajouta.

\- Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis réveillé. Ne t'en fais pas, la douleur était supportable.

Erin savait que Jay lui mentait pour la ménager mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Par contre elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé après son départ.

\- On peut parler de ce que tu t'ai fait ?

Halstead ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas vraiment revenir sur ce moment dont il n'était pas fier.

\- Jay, j'ai vu tes jambes hier et je sais que ce n'est pas dû à l'accident. En plus, tu te réveilles plié en deux à cause de la douleur !

Il savait qu'il devait lui parler s'il voulait que ça se passe bien entre eux. Il prit son temps pour se remémorer les événements de la veille.

\- J'étais tellement frustré de ne plus sentir mes jambes. Je me suis dis que si je me frappais, peut être que je sentirais quelque chose. Finalement j'ai rejeté toute ma colère dessus. Résultat, j'ai d'importantes douleurs dans les jambes.

Erin se sentit mal pour Jay mais ce dernier la rassura immédiatement.

\- C'est une bonne chose Erin ! Et arrête de t'en vouloir, nous devons avancer à présent. Se concentrer sur le futur et cesser de regarder derrière nous. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, c'est moi qui t'ai repoussé pour ça.

\- Tu.. tu sens de nouveau tes jambes ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- J'ai des sensations mais tu devrais reposer ta main sur moi pour être sûr.

Ils se sourirent quelques instants, Jay avait le don de désamorcer toutes les situations. Erin avait posé sa main sans lui dire et il déclara, toujours son regard plongé dans celui d'Erin.

\- Ta main est posée sur ma cuisse et tu traces des cercles réguliers avec ton pouce.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement.

\- Alors tu sens de nouveau tes jambes. Ton frère avait raison, ce n'était que temporaire.

\- C'était temporaire, confirma-t-il.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de profiter de ce moment que Will entra dans la chambre de son frère.

\- Salut vous deux, lança-t-il en entrant. Jay, j'ai les résultats de tes examens, tout est en ordre. Je ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à tes jambes.

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai retrouvé des sensations, lui avoua-t-il sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Mais c'est super ça ! Je t'avais bien dis que ça ne durerait pas. Dès que tu te lèveras seul, on pourra te faire sortir d'ici. Tes poumons et côtes ont bien récupéré, mais tu as encore besoin de repos. Hors de question que tu courses les méchants dans des ruelles pour l'instant.

\- Encore faut-il que je réussisse à me lever, marmonna Jay.

\- Quand tu auras vraiment envie d'aller au toilettes, je te garantie que tu te lèveras lui balança Will avec un sourire moqueur.

Erin assistait amusée à la scène entre les deux frères, ils avaient une relation fusionnelle tous les deux. Elle espérait tout de même qu'ils puissent bientôt quitter cet hôpital.

Voight était revenu au district après s'être assuré qu'Erin entre dans la chambre de Jay mais aussi après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

L'enquête avait l'air plutôt simple et Antonio avait déjà réuni toutes les informations nécessaires. Il s'entretenait avec un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire. Une femme avait été trouvé en sous-vêtements dans une benne à ordure située dans une ruelle sans circulation. Un groupe de jeunes venus se droguer loin des regards l'avait découvert et appelé la police. Après la vérification habituelle des caméras de surveillance, Mouse pu voir un véhicule s'engager dans cette ruelle et en ressortir à peine deux minutes plus tard. Il avait identifié l'homme au volant comme étant le mari de la victime. Voight était fier de son équipe, ils avaient sûrement déjà terminé l'enquête. Il décida tout de même d'aller voir l'interrogatoire du mari depuis l'observatoire. Antonio venait de commencer.

\- Où étiez vous hier soir ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Chez moi, j'ai regardé la télé toute la soirée.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait le confirmer ?

\- Oui ma femme qui était avec moi.

Antonio laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux après la réponse du suspect.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Je pense plutôt que vous l'avez tué, pour une raison que j'ignore encore et qu'ensuite vous l'avez jeté dans une benne comme un déchet ! Je me trompe ?

Voight le voyait blêmir de seconde en seconde au discours de son détective. Il était persuadé qu'Antonio irait loin dans les forces de l'ordre, il était doué et aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je ne voulais pas la tuer ! C'était un accident ! Répliqua le mari.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous...

\- J'aimais ma femme mais elle me trompait depuis des mois ! Le ton est monté hier soir et ça a dégénéré. Je l'ai repoussé et elle est tombée sur la table basse. Il.. il y avait du sang partout ! J'ai pris peur donc je me suis débarrassé du corps, avoua le mari à présent bien moins serein.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir enlevé ses vêtements si c'était un accident ? Demanda calmement Antonio afin d'avoir toutes les informations.

\- Vous vous trompez ! Elle attendait ce mec dans ces dessous quand je suis entré dans la chambre ! Le regard qu'elle a eu à mon égard m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas moi qu'elle pensait voir entrer. C'est là que j'ai compris. Mais je ne voulais pas la tuer ! C'était un accident !

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était un accident, malheureusement pour vous, ça ne vous évitera pas la prison, répliqua Antonio en se levant.

Voight attendait dans le couloir quand Antonio sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi finalement, je vais pouvoir prendre ma retraite, lança le sergent sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Une enquête on ne peut plus simple, les jeunes de l'académie auraient pu la résoudre ! Je pense qu'on est pas prêt de te voir quitter la rue de toute façon, c'est ta ville.

Voight sourit à cette remarque, il faudrait le mettre dehors pour qu'il arrête d'exercer dans la police.

\- Comment vont Jay et Erin ? Demanda Antonio après un moment.

\- C'est difficile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais je suis persuadé qu'ils s'en relèveront plus forts.

Antonio acquiesça et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les bureaux pour prévenir tout le monde que l'affaire était bouclée.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Merci pour vos messages, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous conviendra**

* * *

Erin était sortie acheter des cafés, ne pouvant démarrer la journée sans sa dose de caféine. Jay était assis au bord de son lit, les pieds au sol. Il pouvait désormais bouger ses jambes ce qui était un grand pas mais il se devait de se lever de ce lit. Erin et lui étaient là depuis quelques semaines déjà et ça pesait énormément à la jeune femme, il le voyait bien. Il voulait qu'une chose, sortir de cet hôpital, sur ses deux jambes, et reprendre le court de sa vie. Mais pour ça il devait réussir à se lever, ce qui n'était pas gagné. S'il pouvait désormais sentir ses jambes, il n'était pas sûr qu'elles supporteraient son poids. Il voulait d'abord essayer seul, il appréhendait vraiment ce moment, ayant peur de ne pas réussir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il se décida à se lever. Alors qu'il commençait à mettre de plus en plus de poids sur ses jambes, on toqua à la porte. Il se rassit alors, coupé dans son élan et vit apparaître la tête de son meilleur ami à travers la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Mouse.

\- Bien sûr, Erin est sortie quelques minutes. Il n'y a que nous.

\- J'aurai dû venir plus tôt, parler d'homme à homme ! Comment tu te sens ?

Jay souri à la remarque de son ami, militaires ils parlaient beaucoup tous les deux quand ils étaient en mission. Mouse a été le seul à le voir durant les moments où le pays le manquait et où il craquait. Ils avaient eu énormément de conversations d'homme à homme, toujours là pour extérioriser des choses qui les tracassaient.

\- J'ai retrouvé des sensations dans les jambes. J'allais essayer de me lever quand tu es arrivé. Ils ont dit que dès que je pourrais me lever seul, je serai libre de partir. Et je n'ai qu'une hâte, sortir d'ici.

\- J'ai entendu pour tes jambes, c'est super mon pote ! T'en fais pas tu vas bientôt pouvoir reprendre le boulot si tu continues à faire des progrès.

\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, comment tu es au courant ?

\- Comme on était sur une enquête, trop facile d'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à Erin de tes nouvelles. Elle était surexcitée, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ? Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas échouer devant elle, mais moi je suis là pour ça.

Jay réfléchit quelques instants à la proposition de son ami. Il le connaissait depuis tout ce temps, il refusait l'échec mais entre frères d'armes on se soutenait mutuellement. Il hocha la tête lentement, en remettant ses pieds au sol comme quelques minutes auparavant. Mouse se plaça à ses côtés en attendant qu'il se décide, l'initiative devait venir de Jay.

Finalement Jay passa un bras sur l'épaule de son ami pour se soutenir et commença à se lever. Lentement, il se redressa pour finir debout, toujours appuyé sur Mouse qui avait passé son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Aucun des deux ne parlait, Jay était concentré sur son effort et Mouse ne voulait surtout pas le faire chuter à cause d'une ânerie. Jay avait de bonnes sensations, il lui semblait que ses jambes pourraient le soutenir. Il s'appuyait alors de moins en moins sur son ami. Désormais seule sa main était posée sur Mouse. Jay décida de se tourner de quelques pas pour être face à lui et déclara, un grand sourire aux lèvres, conscient de l'exploit qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je suis debout ! Je tiens sur mes jambes !

\- Je vois ça Jay, dit Mouse en rigolant face à l'enthousiasme de son ami. C'est un grand pas vers ton rétablissement. Félicitations !

Mouse le prit dans un accolade amicale avant que Jay ne s'éloigne et se rassoit sur son lit, sentant que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas très longtemps.

\- Ne le dis pas à Erin s'il te plaît, je veux me lever seul devant elle.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, je comprend bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps avant qu'Erin ne rentre dans la chambre, deux cafés à la main.

\- Salut Mouse, contente de te voir là. C'est un lion en cage en ce moment, fit elle en direction de Jay.

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur, si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui montrer elle ne dirait peut-être pas la même chose. Elle tendit à Jay son café dans un sourire avant de s'adresser à Mouse.

\- Voight vient de m'appeler, il a besoin de renfort pour une enquête. Il y a eu une explosion suspecte tuant un gamin et les passagers d'une voiture.

\- Ok. Je t'emmène au district répondit l'informaticien.

Erin lança un regard en direction de Jay pour voir sa réaction, il semblait déçu mais aussi ailleurs. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'a pas besoin d'elle avant de partir.

\- Jay, ça te dérange si je vais les aider ?

\- Tu n'es pas rétablie Erin ! Ton poignet te fait encore mal ! Une enquête de cette ampleur pour reprendre c'est peut-être pas ce qui a de mieux, lui répondit Jay inquiet.

\- C'est exactement une enquête comme celle-ci qui me permettra de passer à autre chose. J'en ai besoin Jay. Je ne compte pas aller sur le terrain, le rassura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Je dirigerai les opérations depuis le district avec Mouse. Ça te va ?

\- D'accord fais attention à toi. Et toi tu la menottes dans la cage si elle veut aller dehors, lança-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Je veillerai sur elle, lui assura Mouse.

Il était conscient qu'Erin n'aimait pas tellement être materné de la sorte. Mais il comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami, d'habitude il était là pour la couvrir. Il devait faire attention à elle, pour Jay, tant qu'il ne pourra pas le faire lui-même.

\- On y va Erin ?

\- Je repasse ce soir, j'essaie de partir de bonne heure, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard.

Jay acquiesça sans un mot, en les regardant sortir de sa chambre. Il pensait qu'ils retourneraient en même temps dans l'unité, qu'il pourrait protéger ses arrières, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais surtout, il était déçu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui montrer son exploit. Il sera sur ses deux jambes ce soir pour la soutenir après cette journée qui s'annonçait difficile.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **A très vite j'espère !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard ! J'avais des épreuves toute la semaine et je n'ai pas trouvé cinq minutes pour vous envoyer le chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos petits mots.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les témoignages de toutes les personnes interrogées par les Renseignements correspondaient. Ils avaient tous vu deux jeunes garçons, jumeaux d'après certains, courir pour échapper à un groupe de quatre hommes. Les deux garçons avaient ensuite décidé de se séparer pour avoir plus de chance d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Certaines personnes présentes avaient d'abord pensé que les garçons avaient volé le téléphone des hommes puisqu'ils en tenaient tous les deux un dans leur main. Mais après avoir vu l'explosion ils ont complètement changé d'avis sur la question.

Voight avait briefé Erin et Mouse, restés tous deux au district comme promis. Ils étaient chargés du visionnage des caméras de surveillance pour retracer le parcours des deux enfants et ainsi confirmer les différents témoignages. Ils devaient aussi trouver un moyen d'identifier les deux garçons puisque le deuxième s'était volatilisé dans la nature après l'explosion.

\- Erin, j'ai accès au caméras de surveillance, annonça Mouse à l'intention de sa partenaire d'un jour.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de l'informaticien et se plaça derrière lui pour enfin avoir les images de l'enquête. Mouse lança l'enregistrement quelques secondes avant que l'accident ne se produise.

\- Oh mon dieu.. murmura Erin choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Ce sont les seules paroles qui sortirent de la bouche d'Erin en voyant la voiture exploser où se trouvait le garçon tout juste une seconde auparavant. Les affaires avec les enfants l'avaient toujours touché mais celle-ci était particulièrement dure à voir. Mouse pourtant habitué à voir des situations difficiles n'en menait pas large non plus, l'enquête risquait d'être compliquée à gérer émotionnellement pour toute l'équipe.

Jay avait allumé la télé dans sa chambre, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul aussi longtemps. Il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait lorsqu' Erin était à ses côtés. Même si elle lui avait promis de rester au poste, il savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait agir sur un coup de tête et se retrouver dans une situation délicate. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite la tête rousse de son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Alors toujours pas debout ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Non pas encore, même pas envie d'aller au toilettes en plus, ajouta-t-il tout sourire, heureux de contredire son frère.

\- Tu as essayé de te lever au moins ?

\- Non, répondit Jay un peu trop rapidement.

Vu la réaction de son frère, Will savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais il ne voulait pas le pousser. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir essayé de se lever mais avait sûrement échoué et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il le ferait quand il sera prêt et Will sera présent pour le soutenir.

\- Ça te dérange si je regarde avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que Jay regardait un match des Cubs, équipe de baseball qu'ils soutenaient tous les deux.

\- Non viens, dit-il en désignant le fauteuil d'un mouvement de tête.

Pendant que l'équipe finissait d'interroger les personnes sur place, Voight alla parler au détective chargé de l'étude de l'explosion.

\- Hank Voight, je suis responsable de cette enquête. Vous avez trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ? Annonça-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- L'explosif venait de l'enfant, il a été déclenché lorsque la voiture l'a percuté. D'après les pièces que j'ai retrouvé, il portait sûrement un gilet explosif.

\- Certains témoins ont vu les enfants tenir un téléphone, ça pourrait être le déclencheur ?

\- J'allais y venir répliqua-t-il. Je pense que c'était un capteur de pression et quand il a été renversé par la voiture, son doigt a glissé du téléphone ce qui a provoqué l'explosion. Je ne peux pas être sûr de ce que j'avance pour l'instant, je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

Voight acquiesça avant de se retourner. Il avait l'impression de ne travailler que sur des explosions en ce moment. Il fut interrompu par l'inspecteur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le laisser travailler.

\- Voight, je connais votre réputation. Attrapez les responsables de tout ça, peu importe comment. Ça m'étonnerai vraiment qu'un gosse se jette sous une voiture en sachant qu'il porte des explosifs partout. À mon avis, il y a quelques chose de plus gros là dessous.

\- Vous avez ma parole, dit-il avant de rejoindre son équipe.

Tout le monde rejoignit le poste pour mettre en commun les premiers éléments de l'enquête. Ils purent ainsi retracer la chronologie des événements grâce aux différents témoignages et aux caméras qui avaient suivi le parcours entier des deux garçons.

\- Vous avez pu identifier la victime et son frère? Demanda Voight

\- Non, la reconnaissance n'a rien donné, ils ne sont dans aucune base de données. On continues de chercher.

\- Ils doivent bien être quelque part de toute façon intervint Ruzek.

Voight acquiesça, pensif. Ils n'avanceront pas plus ce soir, c'est pourquoi il renvoya tout le monde chez soi. Erin salua ses collègues pour se diriger vers l'hôpital, pressée de voir Jay. Elle fut interrompue par Voight alors qu'elle allait descendre.

\- Comment va Jay, kiddo ?

Elle regarda tous les gars un par un avant de répondre sans vraiment entrer dans les détails.

\- Il s'accroche. Il fait tout pour revenir le plus vite possible.

Ils avaient tous l'air satisfait de sa réponse, elle ne leur mentait pas, elle avait juste omis quelques informations. Elle regarda brièvement Mouse, il avait un sourire en coin. Au courant de toute la situation, la réponse d'Erin l'amusa.

Lorsqu' Erin entra dans sa chambre, Jay remarqua de suite ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Il savait que reprendre aussi tôt le boulot n'était pas une bonne idée. La jeune femme lui sourit en s'approchant de son lit mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, la journée avait été rude. Elle lui piqua un baiser sur le front avant de laisser divaguer son regard par la fenêtre.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Le bureau est plutôt tranquille pour reprendre, répondit-elle sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

\- Et l'enquête ?

Erin mis de longues secondes avant d'essayer de répondre à la question de Jay.

\- Ce garçon.. murmura Erin sans finir sa phrase.

Jay ne voulait pas la brusquer et décida donc d'attendre qu'elle se confie à lui. Cependant, après quelques minutes de silence, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il l'appela doucement pour la faire réagir mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Il décida donc de se lever lentement en s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le lit. En voyant qu'il était stable, il fit quelques pas pour se placer derrière Erin.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas la démarche de Jay. Il l'entoura de ses bras tendrement et plaça ses mains sur son ventre. Instinctivement elle se colla encore un peu plus à lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **A partir de la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un chapitre par weekend. A bientôt pour un chapitre un peu plus Linstead**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme d'habitude merci pour vos petits messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en pensez**

* * *

Erin soupira d'aise dans les bras de Jay, elle les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il était le seul qui pouvait la calmer comme il venait de le faire. Elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il ai conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait de vive voix. Alors qu'elle savourait l'étreinte de Jay, elle se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Elle était parfaitement consciente que c'était lui, mais elle venait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait il avait réussi à se lever.

Il se tenait debout, face à elle, et la regardait tendrement. Soulagée par ce constat, elle put enfin souffler. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêter de respirer. L'image de Jay, debout et tout sourire, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer la pression accumulée ces derniers temps.

\- Oh Jay… Tu es debout ! Souffla-t-elle soulagée en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

\- Oui j'ai réussi à me lever avec l'aide de Mouse tout à l'heure. Je voulais te faire la surprise. On va pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement.

Erin ne dit rien mais releva la tête en direction du jeune homme. Son regard était plein de larmes mais on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Jay se rapprocha lentement d'elle, essuya une larme avec son pouce et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- C'est pour ne m'avoir jamais abandonné.

Erin le regarda longtemps avec un sourire non dissimulé. De toute façon même si elle avait voulu cacher ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, ses yeux la trahiraient. Ses mains toujours autour de la taille de Jay, elle lui rendit tendrement son baiser.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- C'est parce que j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

Jay sourit comme un bienheureux à la réponse de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait autant démonstrative mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les événements des dernières semaines les avaient rapproché à un point qu'il n'avait pas imaginé. Pressé de quitter l'hôpital, il desserra légèrement leur étreinte avant de lui proposer.

\- Ça te dit d'aller marcher dans les couloirs ? Je veux qu'ils signent ma décharge et enfin rentrer.

\- Il est tard, je ne pense pas que tu sortiras ce soir.

\- De toute façon il faut que je marche. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit immédiatement pour qu'elle s'y accroche mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse le soutenir. Ils marchèrent au rythme de Jay quelques minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvre la bouche. Jay se concentrait, ça lui demandait beaucoup d'effort de marcher après tout ce temps cloué au lit. Erin, pour sa part, était ailleurs. Elle était vraiment apaisée que Jay soit en train de remonter la pente mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'enquête. L'image de ce petit garçon qui explose repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

\- A quoi tu penses Er ? Tu es complètement ailleurs. Tu peux me parler tu sais.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre le docteur Manning vint à leur rencontre.

\- Jay ! Contente de te voir sur pieds ! Tu en as parlé à ton frère ?

\- Non pas encore. J'espérais le croiser dans les couloirs pour qu'il me fasse sortir.

\- Il est tard, on ne pourra pas te faire sortir ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il attendait juste que tu te lèves pour te laisser partir. Il te libéreras demain à la première heure, je lui ferais passer le mot. Finissez votre petit tour, ça ne peut que te faire du bien. Mais fais attention quand même, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir les foudre de ton frère, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Merci Nat.

Elle leur dit bonsoir avant de s'éloigner vers ses patients.

Jay regarda Erin qui le tenait toujours mais qui était restée silencieuse. Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Parle moi de l'enquête Erin. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Un jeune garçon a explosé, littéralement. Il devait avoir quoi, dix ans, à peine.

\- C'est toujours compliqué quand il s'agit d'enfants. Essaie de prendre de la distance, c'est ta première enquête depuis notre explosion. Mais c'est différent Erin, ne t'identifie pas à la victime.

\- C' était tellement horrible à voir ! Pourquoi mettre des explosifs sur lui ? Ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Et pourquoi tout le monde décide qu'une explosion est La solution miracle ?

\- Hey ! On va bien maintenant, et vous trouverez qui a fait ça. Vous trouvez toujours. La justice sera rendue à ce garçon. Aller viens te coucher, tu as besoin de repos.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre de Jay. Erin avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Jay se réveilla avant Erin et décida de la laisser dormir. Le portable de la jeune femme vibra sur la table de chevet. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Voight, Jay se permit de regarder. Le sergent l'autorisait à ne pas venir aujourd'hui, ayant remarqué son trouble de la veille. Jay était plutôt soulagé, il restait convaincu que c'était encore tôt pour reprendre le travail.

Il quitta la chambre sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa belle, et parti à la recherche de son frère. Il pouvait désormais marcher seul mais ses jambes n'étaient plus habituées à le porter. Il se déplaçait donc lentement. Il aperçut Will et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il l'attende. D'abord surpris de voir son frère marcher alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas levé la veille, il l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

\- Le champion remarche !

\- Je me suis levé hier. Tu as vu Nathalie ce matin ? Elle m'a dit que tu me déchargerai dès la première heure.

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, elle dépose Owen à la garderie avant de venir.

\- Tu connais bien son planning dis donc ! Répliqua Jay taquin.

Will préféra de pas répondre à la boutade de son frère et se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières, Jay sur ses pas.

\- Je remplis les papiers et tu pourras sortir, lui expliqua-t-il. Plus rien ne t'oblige à rester, tu as bien récupéré. Va faire tes affaires je viens te prévenir quand tout est prêt.

Jay prit son frère pour une accolade fraternelle avant de s'éloigner gaiement. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, Erin dormait toujours. Il l'embrassa sur le front et vit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle émergeait lentement pendant que Jay prit sont sac et commença à ranger ses affaires. Son paquetage était presque terminé lorsque trois petit coups résonnèrent. Ils étaient tous deux plutôt surpris, ils n'attendaient personne et n'avaient pas dit que Jay sortait de l'hôpital.

Un garçon d'une dizaine d'année entra lentement. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts percutants.

\- Jay Halstead ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- En personne.

\- Je crois que vous êtes mon père.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous as plu. Rendez vous le weekend prochain pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot**

* * *

Dans la chambre, personne n'avait dit un mot depuis que le petit avait lâché sa bombe. Le regard d'Erin passait de Jay au garçon et plus elle le faisait plus elle pouvait voir Jay en ce petit. Il lui ressemblait tellement, serais-ce possible qu'il ai vraiment un fils et qu'il le lui ai caché ? Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle pensait le connaître depuis toute ses années mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait bien caché son jeu. Elle se leva du lit et s'éloigna rapidement, elle avait besoin de partir le plus loin possible de cette chambre.

Jay n'avais pas bougé, et fixait le jeune homme. La phrase qu'il venait de prononcer résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Quand il vit Erin commencer à sortir de la chambre, il réagit enfin.

\- Erin ! Attend.. supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

La jeune femme ne lui adressa pas un mot ni même un regard et sortit aussi vite qu'elle put en claquant la porte derrière elle. Erin ignora royalement les regards de reproche du personnel et sorti en courant de l'hôpital. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Elle était hors de contrôle et tellement en colère qu'elle donna un coup de poing sur le premier mur à sa portée. Ce coup aurait pu assommer n'importe quel individu. Mais le résultat ne tarda pas, sa main était en sang et la faisait atrocement souffrir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait seule et avait l'impression de ne pouvoir compter sur personne.

Will, qui l'avait vu sortir en courant, se rapprocha doucement d 'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais faire soigner ça.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout. Je vais bien.

\- Erin, soit raisonnable !

\- Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cet hôpital ! S'emporta-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il prudemment, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ton frère, répondit-elle en baissant le regard. Il va bien t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle devinant l'inquiétude de son frère.

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Elle devait partir loin, pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Le garçon vit toute la tristesse dans les yeux de cette femme, il ne les connaissait pas, mais il venait de briser leur relation en quelques secondes.

\- Je devrais partir. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, désolé.

\- Non attend, le retint Jay. Comment tu t'appelles bonhomme ?

Jay s'était mis à la hauteur du garçon. Il devait comprendre toute cette histoire, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas d'où pouvait venir cet enfant. Il devait s'assurer que ce petit disait la vérité sur sa paternité.

\- Je m'appelle Julien et j'ai 12 ans, répondit fièrement le petit.

Jay réfléchit très vite, pendant cette période ils étaient déployés avec Mouse. Ce devait sûrement être avant son départ pour l'Afghanistan.

\- Et comment s'appelle ta maman ?

\- Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de nous hein ?

Il était vraiment perdu, que lui avait dit sa mère pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon ? Ce garçon avait l'air de savoir des choses sur lui, il a sûrement eu une vraie relation avec sa mère.

\- Ma mère m'avait prévenu que ça arriverait sûrement, continua-t-il. Elle m'a aussi dit que le jour où je te retrouverai, tu devras te faire aider pour te souvenir de moi.

\- Alors d'après ta maman, je savais que j'avais un fils ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu as même vécu quelques mois avec nous mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Je n'étais encore qu'un bébé.

Le garçon semblait vraiment mature pour son jeune âge. Si tout cela était vrai, comment il a pu oublier l'existence de son enfant?

\- Peut-être que savoir le nom de ta mère, m'aiderait à me rappeler. Tu ne penses pas ?

Julien hocha tristement la tête tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Jay lui prit les mains pour le rassurer, et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Ma maman est morte, il y a quelques temps. Elle était gravement malade. Elle s'appelle Justine.

Avant que Jay ne puisse réagir, son frère entra dans la chambre, vraiment inquiet.

\- Jay qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je viens de croiser Erin, elle était complètement bouleversée. Tu n'as pas fait de connerie j'espère ? Cette nana, c'est la femme de ta vie.

\- Will, je te présente Julien le coupa-t-il. Je voudrais que tu lui fasses un test ADN, il dit que je suis son père.

Will avait imaginé une dizaine de scénario en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Jay mais celui là n'en faisait définitivement pas parti.

\- Il.. Il quoi ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

\- Je veux qu'on soit sûr de son histoire avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Mais j'aurais plutôt tendance à le croire.

Les deux frères se regardaient, tous deux autant perdu.

\- Tu peux t'occuper de lui ? Il faut que j'appelle Erin.

\- Oui bien sûr, vas-y. Je ferais passer le test en prioritaire.

Jay lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Jay, c'est ton frère ? Demanda Julien.

\- Oui, il est plus jeune que moi. Ce qui fait de moi ton tonton si tu es bien son fils.

\- Je le suis, affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

Will discutait calmement avec le garçon pendant qu'il faisait sa prise de sang pour essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible. Mais plus ils discutaient et plus il le trouvait sincère. Ce petit garçon allait complètement chambouler la vie bien rangée de son frère.

Jay, son téléphone à l'oreille, essaya de joindre Erin mais cette dernière de répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette situation, il lui laissa donc un message en espérant qu'elle rappellerait.

\- Erin, c'est moi. Écoutes je sais que cette histoire peut paraître folle, elle l'est aussi pour moi, je t'assures. Mais je t'en pris, crois moi quand je te dis que je ne savais pas que j'avais un fils ou du moins je ne m'en souviens pas. On ne sait même pas si il l'est réellement d'ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien pour nous alors ne fais pas de bêtises s'il te plaît. Rappelles moi.

Il prit quelques minutes pour souffler. Il s'inquiétait pour Erin mais aussi pour ce petit garçon. Il avait perdu sa mère donc s'il était son père, il obtiendrai sa garde. Il n'était pas prêt à être père et encore moins d'un garçon de 12 ans !

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, Julien jouait avec le smartphone de son frère et ce dernier avait les résultats entre ses mains.

\- J'ai les résultats, je te laisse les regarder. J'ai aussi sorti son dossier médical si ça t'intéresse.

\- Déjà ?! Demanda-t-il surpris de connaître les résultats aussi vite.

\- J'ai fais jouer mes relations et tu es parti depuis plus d'une heure !

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il regarda l'enveloppe sous tous les angles avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Il parcourra les résultats avant de regarder son frère puis Julien.

* * *

 **Alors c'est le fils de Jay ou pas finalement ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci Adelou pour ta review, elle fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Voilà la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

Jay s'activait derrière les fourneaux pour préparer à dîner quand on frappa à la porte. Il vit une tornade passer devant la cuisine avant de comprendre que quelqu'un venait de frapper. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Julien, deux semaines auparavant, il avait découvert la joie de s'occuper d'un enfant comme lui. C'était un garçon qui avait eu une éducation stable et ça se voyait. Il était très bien élevé et leur cohabitation s'était très bien déroulée, de forts liens s'étaient tissés entre eux.

Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, Julien se précipita vers cette dernière avant de regarder qui c'était. Jay lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'il fallait toujours s'assurer de connaître la personne avant de lui ouvrir.

Julien eut un moment d'hésitation avant de reconnaître la personne derrière la porte.

\- Je crois que c'est la femme qui est sortie de ta chambre la première fois que je t'ai rencontré.

Jay lâcha l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains qui alla s'écraser au sol. Erin. Deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre d'hôpital en courant. Le jour où il avait découvert l'existence de Julien, il avait aussi perdu la femme qu'il aime. Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler à de nombreuses reprises mais il tombait directement sur messagerie. Mouse avait aussi voulu tracer son portable mais c'était impossible. Deux semaines sans nouvelles, à la chercher dans tout Chicago et elle était là devant la porte comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu es sûr Julien ?

\- Affirmatif !

\- Merci bonhomme, je vais aller ouvrir. Tu peux retourner jouer dans la chambre.

Jay se dirigea lentement vers la porte avant de vérifier que c'était bien Erin derrière cette dernière. Il ouvrit sans un mot, et détailla la jeune femme. Elle semblait surprise de le trouver là.

\- Jay ?

\- Ah tu te souviens de moi finalement ? Demanda-t-il plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Erin baissa la tête, elle ne pensait pas devoir l'affronter maintenant.

\- Je pensais trouver Will enfaîte.

\- Je crèche chez lui, Yates a fait brûler mon apparemment pendant sa vendetta contre toi.

\- Je peux entrer ? Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Alors maintenant tu veux parler ? Et ces dernières semaines, quand j'avais besoin de parler de tout ça avec toi, tu étais où ? Hein ?

Jay était en colère contre Erin, qui regardait partout sauf en direction de son partenaire. Elle avait eu besoin de temps et apparemment il ne comprenait pas sa décision.

\- Jay, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Ce petit a remis en cause toute notre relation !

\- Non Erin ! Tu es celle qui a remis en cause notre relation. Julien n'a rien fait du tout ! Tu n'as pas le droit de rejeter la faute sur lui, c'est trop simple. C'est toi qui t'es enfuie lâchement !

Il fallait vraiment que Jay se calme avant qu'il ne prononce des paroles qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Quand il se rendit compte que le ton était monté plus qu'il ne le croyait, il invita Erin à rentrer pour continuer plus leur discussion sans que tout le monde ne les entende

Erin regardait autour d'elle, scrutant chaque endroit à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait lui montrer ce qu'elle avait raté ces dernières semaines. Elle remarqua des petits chaussons vers le canapé ce qui lui fit penser que Jay s'occupait du petit.

\- C'est bien ton fils alors ?

Jay ignora délibérément la question de la jeune femme.

\- Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Tu n'es même pas allé travailler, l'enquête semblait pourtant t'avoir secoué.

Erin savait qu'elle devait être franche avec Jay si elle voulait se faire pardonner pour son comportement.

\- Quand je suis partie de la chambre, j'étais vraiment énervée contre toi.

Jay la regarda perplexe en entendant cette réponse, en colère contre lui ? Elle ne manquait pas d'air pour le coup. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'elle leva un doigt dans sa direction pour lui intimider de se taire.

\- Laisses moi finir Jay s'il te plaît.

Jay vit à ce moment que la jeune femme était prête à vraiment se confier pour arranger les choses, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire. Il ne l'interrompit donc pas et attendit qu'elle continue.

Erin patienta un instant afin d'être sûre d'avoir toute son attention avant de poursuivre. Quand elle vit dans son regard qu'il était prêt à écouter, elle souffla un coup et continua son récit.

\- J'étais tellement en colère contre toi, contre moi, contre le monde entier que j'ai frappé un mur de toutes mes forces. Mais manque de chance c'était mon poignet que j'ai cassé durant l'explosion. Bref dans tous les cas je n'aurais pas pu aller travailler après ça. J'ai marché sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction j'allais pendant des heures, réfléchissant à ce que j'avais pu louper pour que tu ne me dise pas que tu avais un fils. Pour moi, notre relation était construite sur la confiance, on était là pour couvrir les arrières de l'autre. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit que tu devais avoir une très bonne raison pour ne jamais en parler et j'ai décidé de retourner te voir à l'hôpital.

-Attend, tu es revenue ?! Je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Bien sûr j'avais besoin de temps, mais je n'avais aucune envie de t'abandonner ! Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, tu étais déjà parti. Je refusais de croire que tu avais choisi ton fils au lieu de moi, on aurait pu être bien tous ensemble, comme une famille.

\- Tu ne savais même pas si c'était réellement mon fils Erin ! Et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs, on n'en pas reparlé je te signale. Tu as cru un gamin que tu n'avais jamais vu plutôt que de me demander des explications.

Elle ne réagit pas à la remarque de Jay. Si elle s'aventurait dans ce sujet, elle ne pourra jamais finir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- J'ai quitté l'hôpital et suis allée dans le bar de Bunny et j'ai bu, beaucoup, pour faire disparaître cette douleur. Mais elle ne partait pas. Tous les jours j'y retournais, retombant peu à peu dans mes anciens démons. Je faisais vraiment de la peine à voir.

Erin fit une pause, le temps que Jay assimile ses propos. Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait déçu par son attitude plus que lâche.

\- Tu as bu avant de venir ?

\- Non je suis sobre. J'ai croisé Mouse il y a deux jours. Il a été très dur avec moi, pour lui je t'avais abandonné à la première complication. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord d'un certain côté. Il a réussi à me remettre les idées en place, j'ai enfin compris que j'avais besoin d'explications que toi seul pouvait me donner.

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas te remettre à boire dès que tu partiras d'ici ? En te connaissant, tu n'as sûrement pas consommé que de l'alcool ! Tu sais aussi bien que tes vieux démons ont la vie dure Erin !

Les mots de Jay blessèrent Erin, plus qu'elle ne le pensait mais elle comprenait sa réaction. Sans le savoir, c'est Jay qui l'aidait à tenir contre l'envie de consommer. S'il n'avait plus confiance en elle, qu'est ce qui allait empêcher qu'elle sombre à nouveau ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre ce weekend. Attendez, on est encore le weekend non ?**

 **Bref, encore merci pour vos petits messages qui font toujours autant plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jay ne sembla pas remarquer la peine de la jeune femme et continua.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir comme

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle ne voulant pas vraiment entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu me pardonnes aussi rapidement. Je ne suis pas venue en espérant que tout s'arrange d'un seul coup, je voulais m'expliquer sur les raisons de mon absence. Mon attitude est inacceptable et puérile et j'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Ils se regardaient, ne se quittant plus des yeux. La jeune femme semblait vraiment sincère dans ses propos ce qui réconforta légèrement Jay. Quant au regard de Jay, il s'était adouci au fil du récit d'Erin. La colère avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard plus doux mais rempli de tristesse et de déception.

\- Je vais te laisser ou vous n'aurez rien à manger ce soir, dit-elle en regardant l'état de la cuisine. À plus tard Jay.

Cette dernière phrase sonna plus comme une question pour Jay. Avait-elle peur qu'il ne veuille plus la voir ? Erin s'éloignait pour partir quand Jay l'interrompit à mi chemin.

\- Est ce que tu veux rencontrer Julien ?

Sa proposition n'était qu'un murmure et il se demanda un instant si elle l'avait entendu. Mais lorsqu'il vit son regard plein d'espoir, il se félicita de l'avoir retenue. Il revoyait ses yeux pétillants des bons jours lorsque son regard se voila de nouveau. Erin posa finalement la question qui la démangeait depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Julien est bien ton fils alors ?

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne la poserai jamais cette question, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Julien tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Demanda Jay à l'intention du garçon. J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un minute à Julien pour arriver vers eux, ayant suivi une partie de leur conversation. Il se plaça entre les deux partenaires et Jay posa sa main sur l'épaule de Julien. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de déclarer.

\- Erin, je te présente mon fils Julien. Julien voici Erin, tu l'as déjà vu brièvement à l'hôpital.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer bonhomme, dit Erin avec un sourire qu'elle voulait chaleureux.

\- C'est ta petite-amie ? Demanda Julien à l'adresse de son père.

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

Jay n'avait pas quitté des yeux son fils en lui répondant mais avait bien remarqué la jeune femme esquisser un sourire sincère. La réponse de Jay ne sembla pas suffire à Julien dont l'attitude changea.

\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on n'est pas censé rester auprès de lui pour le soutenir ? Pas besoin de répondre c'était pas vraiment une question, enchaîna-t-il. Alors pourquoi tu as abandonné mon père quand je suis arrivé ? Il était vraiment triste et c'était dégueulasse de lui faire ça. Alors si tu es là pour le faire souffrir à nouveau, j'aimerai autant que tu partes d'ici.

Les deux adultes étaient bouche bée par les propos durs de Julien. Jay fut le premier à réagir.

\- Julien ! Je t'interdis de parler de cette façon, ce sont des histoires de grands et tu n'a pas à te mêler de ça.

\- Mais

\- Il a raison, intervint Erin. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux , je vous ai fait plus de mal qu'autre chose ces derniers temps.

Erin sortit de l'appartement en espérant secrètement que Jay la retienne mais il n'en fit rien. Elle l'entendit cependant sermonner son fils sur ce qu'il venait de dire, que ce n'était pas son rôle de parler de la sorte à la jeune femme. Ses éclats de voix résonnaient jusque dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans l'ascenseur quand elle entendit des pas pressés derrière elle, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Jay mais ne se retourna pas et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Sans un mot, Jay y rentra aussi et l'arrêta, elle ne pourra pas le fuir bien loin cette fois. Erin évitait par tous les moyens de croiser le regard de Jay.

\- Ne t'enfuis pas encore, murmura Jay.

Sa voix était à peine audible et semblait brisée, si Erin avait été quelques centimètres plus loin, elle n'était même pas sure qu'elle l'aurait entendu. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son partenaire comme ça, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi vulnérable. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction et plongea son regard dans celui de Jay. Ils étaient dans une situation qui lui semblait impossible.

\- Ton fils ne veut pas me voir, comment ça pourrait marcher ?

\- Je parlerai à Julien. Je suis sûr que son comportement changera, il a vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps.

\- C'est pas le seul Jay. On enchaîne les situations impossibles depuis la mort de Nadia. Et je vois mal comment on va pouvoir se sortir de celle-là.

\- On le fera et on en ressortira plus forts encore. Je te le promet.

\- Je ne veux pas être un obstacle dans la relation avec ton fils, tu as déjà perdu tellement de temps avec lui. Tu n'a pas vu ton fils grandir, tu as loupé tellement de choses. Je ne veux pas être celle qui va encore te priver de ces moments privilégiés.

\- Erin, tu ne vas rien m'enlever du tout. J'ai besoin de toi pour traverser ça. J'ai apparemment vécu des moments forts pendant sa première année et je ne peux m'en souvenir. Je crois que c'est moi qui me suis privé de tous ces moments avec lui.

\- Alors tu connaissais son existence ?

\- C'est ce que Julien dit en tout cas. D'après lui je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour me souvenir de tous les éléments. Je pensais aller voir le docteur Charles pour voir ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Je déteste l'admettre mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide Erin.

\- Et je serais là pour te soutenir. Mais je ne peux pas obliger Julien à accepter ma présence à vos côtés.

\- Prenez le temps de vous connaître, c'est un garçon génial, tu va vraiment l'adorer.

\- Ça ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de génial c'est ton fils Jay. C'est pas dans ce sens le problème et tu le sais très bien.

\- Prends le pendant mon rendez-vous avec le docteur Charles demain. Emmène le quelque part, sois toi même et montre lui qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi comme moi j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, mais tu lui as fait mauvaise impression dès le départ. Quand il aura confiance tout ira mieux, tu verras.

\- Comment tu peux encore avoir confiance en moi après tout ça ?

\- Je te connais miss Lindsay, tu réagis impulsivement mais tu ne le fait jamais pour blesser ton entourage. Tu m'as fait mal en partant comme ça mais on passera au dessus de tout ça. D'accord ?

Erin acquiesça avant de s'approcher timidement de Jay. Remarquant qu'elle demandait l'autorisation de venir se réfugier dans ses bras, Jay lui sourit avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

Il débloqua l'ascenseur qui reprit lentement sa descente. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il lui piqua un baiser sur le front avant de se détacher d'elle.

\- Rendez-vous à 14h, demain, j'espère que tu seras là pour récupérer Julien.

\- Je le serais, affirma-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Jay la regarda s'éloigner de l'immeuble avant de remonter dans l'appartement de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu avancer avec la jeune femme mais il devait encore parler avec Julien.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous de ce petit Julien ? Moi je l'aime bien**

 **Rendez vous le weekend prochain pour la suite**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Revoir Jay après ces deux semaines avait fait le plus grand bien à la jeune femme, elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé gérer seul. Mais contre toute attente il ne semblait pas autant énervé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Oui il avait élevé la voix au début la conversation mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait dans sa situation ? Il était même prêt à lui confier son fils pour quelques heures pour arranger les choses entre eux, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais elle redoutait un peu l'après-midi du lendemain, et si Julien ne l'acceptait toujours pas ? Elle se refusait de lui obliger sa présence s'il le le souhaitait pas mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Jay seul dans cette situation une fois de plus.

Arrivée à sa voiture, Erin décida de se diriger vers le district. Avant de partir elle avait juste laissé un message à Hank avant de poser le reste de ses congés mais ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis. Il n'avait pas vraiment insisté mais elle restait persuadée qu'elle allait devoir lui donner une réelle explication.

Sur la route, elle repensa à l'enquête qu'elle avait laissé, il aurait pu s'agir du fils de Jay sous ce gilet explosif et ça la rendait encore plus malade. En deux semaines, l'enquête devait avoir été classé depuis longtemps. Toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle arriva au district, elle salua brièvement Platt avant de monter vers leurs bureaux.

\- Une revenante ! Lança Ruzek en apercevant leur collègue.

\- Salut les gars ! Toujours sur l'enquête ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le tableau blanc toujours rempli.

\- On vient de la finir. Tu devrais aller voir Voight avant, suggéra Antonio.

Erin acquiesça sans un mot et se dirigea lentement vers les bureau de celui qu'elle considère comme son père. Elle frappa à sa porte et fut autorisé à y rentrer par Voight sans que ce dernier n'ai levé la tête de ses dossiers.

\- Hank

\- Il te reste encore quelques jours de congés Erin. Quand tu reviendras j'espère que ce sera pour de bon. Sans toi et Jay on est un peu en sous effectif ici.

\- Je sais, et je vais tous les utiliser pour revenir en pleine possession de mes moyens. J'avais des choses à gérer mais ça va s'arranger.

\- Alors gérer les choses pour toi c'est t'enfuir ? On n 'a pas la même définition de gérer alors.

\- Donc tu as parlé à Jay..

\- Il m'a appelé pour voir si je savais où tu étais. Il était réellement inquiet Erin.

\- J'ai complètement foiré, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu tous les détails mais tu n'as pas vraiment assuré. Tout va finir par s'arranger ce gars est vraiment amoureux de toi. Mais les problèmes de la maison restent à la maison. Tu veux un débriefing de l'enquête ? On l'a bouclé pendant ton absence.

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Merci Hank.

Jay avait retrouvé Julien dans sa chambre après sa discussion avec la jeune femme. Il jouait tranquillement à la console quand Jay était rentré. Il s'était installé à ses côtés et avait prit une deuxième manette pour jouer avec son fils. Ils jouaient en silence depuis un moment quand Jay se décida à lui parler de l'incident avec Erin.

\- Tes paroles envers Erin tout à l'heure étaient vraiment dures.

Julien ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux et réfléchit pour faire part à son père de son ressenti. Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier bien vite ce que tu as enduré ces deux semaines à cause d'elle !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de lui en vouloir Julien. Cette situation est entre elle et moi et tu n'as pas à t'y immiscé. Je sais qu'on t'a donné beaucoup de responsabilité en foyer mais tu as le temps avant d'agir comme un adulte, tu n'es qu'un enfant. Erin est une femme incroyable, elle ne mérite pas qu'on la traite comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. J'aimerai que tu apprennes à la connaître avant de la juger.

\- Excuse moi Jay, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal à tous les deux mais c'est pas cool ce qu'elle t'a fait.

\- C'est pas grave bonhomme mais fais des efforts la prochaine fois.

\- Promis

Julien se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, Jay pensait que le garçon s'était endormi lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer.

– Je vais devoir partir d'ici ?

Jay ne comprit pas de suite la question de son fils. Il se défit de leur étreinte et s'installa en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Julien écoutes-moi. Tu es mon fils et il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où tu devrais être. Peu importe ce qui se passe autour de nous, tu seras toujours avec moi. Ta place est ici. D'accord ?

\- Pourtant j'ai fait une bêtise, d'habitude les gens ne veulent plus de moi.

Le raisonnement de son fils lui fit vraiment mal au cœur. Comment on peut se débarrasser d'un gamin comme Julien ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Julien. Tu as exprimé ton opinion et tu ne seras jamais punis pour ça. Habitues toi à me voir tous les jours parce que tu ne quittera pas ce foyer. Tu m'auras sur le dos encore longtemps.

Julien ne s'était pas senti autant en sécurité depuis un long moment. Il se cala dans le creux de l'épaule de son père.

\- Je t'aime papa.

Le cœur de Jay rata un battement, même si depuis le début Julien affirmait être son fils, il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Jay embrassa Julien sur le haut de la tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon grand.

Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cette étreinte mais Jay se souvint de son rendez vous avec le psychiatre du chicago med.

\- Je dois aller à l'hôpital demain pour vérifier que tout va bien, ça t'embêterai de rester avec Erin ?

\- Ça dépend ce qu'on fait, si c'est pour rester ici, je peux être tout seul.

\- De un tu ne resteras pas seul, de deux tu m'avais promis de faire des efforts. Je suis sûr qu'elle a prévu des trucs cool pour t'occuper.

\- D'accord je resterai avec elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut être gentille.

\- Je t'assure qu'elle est super, vous allez bien vous entendre.

\- Si tu le dis

\- Montres un peu plus d'entrain mon garçon parce que tu vas la voir bien plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

Jay vit son fils réfléchir un instant, se demandant si ses paroles avaient eu l'effet voulu, il l'observait. Soudain le garçon se mit debout sur le canapé et commença à sauter dessus tel un trampoline. Jay allait le sermonner mais quand il entendit ce que Julien répétait en boucle, il ne put que rigoler.

\- On va passer une superbe journée !

Julien avait désormais un énorme sourire aux lèvres. S'il avait dit ça seulement pour faire plaisir à son père au départ, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il pensait ce qu'il disait.

Soulagé que son fils fasse des efforts pour accepter Erin, il lui envoya un message pour lui confirmer leur après-midi tous les deux et pour la rassurer.

Jay et Julien se mirent à table dans la bonne humeur, demain sera un autre jour.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que je publierai à temps le prochain chapitre, un peu de mal à écrire ces derniers temps.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! A bientôt**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard! La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous aurez deux chapitres cette semaine du coup.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

Erin venait d'arriver chez elle quand elle reçut le message de Jay. Même si ce dernier se voulait rassurant, elle s'inquiétait de cette après-midi avec Julien. Elle ne savait pas s'il finirait par l'accepter, la seule chose dont elle était sûre en ce moment c'est qu'elle avait besoin de Jay dans sa vie. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner pour son comportement et cette sortie avec Julien était le point de départ.

Elle posa ses clés dans l'entrée , suspendit sa veste et enleva ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, elle ne sentait pas très bien. Elle commençait à être en sueur et avoir des tremblements, Erin connaissait très bien ces symptômes. Le manque se faisait ressentir, pourquoi n'était-elle pas assez forte pour résister à cette tentation ? Elle s'allongea et sorti son téléphone, elle y trouva une photo de Jay et d'elle. Ils semblaient si heureux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'amour. C'est avec cette vision qu'elle arriva à se calmer et à tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, Erin était restée longtemps dans son lit, à réfléchir à une activité qui pourrait plaire à Julien. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'un gamin d'une dizaine d'année avait envie de faire.

Erin avait finalement décidé de l'emmener au laser-game, elle savait par Jay que ça lui plairait et qu'elle ne faisait pas de faux pas.

Elle était désormais devant son dressing, cherchant désespéramment quoi mettre. Elle n'avait jamais été de celles qui passent des heures devant le miroir mais elle devait faire la meilleure impression possible. Enfin prête, elle se mit en route pour l'appartement de Will. Quand elle arriva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait plus d'une demi-heure d'avance. Elle se décida à frapper à la porte après avoir hésité pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Elle fût surprise quand Julien ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

\- Erin !

La jeune femme était surprise et ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce garçon qui semblait à présent très excité de la voir alors qu'il lui avait pratiquement dit de ne plus jamais revenir dans la vie de son père.

\- Salut Julien !

\- Julien ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte ! Oh ! Salut !

\- Salut !

\- Entre ! T'es en avance !

\- Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ?

Erin avait vraiment à cœur de respecter les volontés de Jay concernant cet après-midi et Julien.

La voyant si peu sûre d'elle, Jay s'en voulut. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi timide avec lui, ne sachant pas comment agir. Sa réaction quand elle a sonné à la porte la veille en était la raison, il avait été dur et il s'en rendait compte désormais. Il essaya de désamorcer la situation avec son sourire dont lui seul avant le secret.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Entres !

Il plaça délicatement une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'inciter à entrer. Il lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta avec un sourire puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi tu paniques autant ? Demanda Jay.

Comme toujours, il avait su remarquer la détresse d'Erin sans qu'elle n'est besoin de dire un seul mot. Son attitude suffisait amplement pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Tu te mets trop de pression Er. Tu es géniale avec les enfants, tout va bien se passer. Et puis Julien n'est plus un gamin, c'est pas comme si je te confiais un nourrisson.

Cette remarque eut le don de décrocher un faible sourire à la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot.

\- Parles moi Erin, s'il te plaît.

Elle leva son regard en direction de celui de Jay et fondit en larmes. Immédiatement il vint la prendre dans ses bras, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Peu importe le statut de leur relation, il n'avait jamais aimé la voir aussi vulnérable, surtout quand il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça.

Jay attendit quelques instants qu'elle se calme, il se contentait d'être présent pour elle. Quand les sanglots diminuèrent il demanda

\- Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Le fait de savoir que j'ai tout gâché entre nous, ça me tue, murmura-t-elle toujours contre lui.

Comment elle pouvait imaginé que tout était fini ? Cette femme était la femme de sa vie, elle n'allait pas la laisser s'enfuir. Même s'il ne lui pardonnait pas encore son comportement, il ne pouvait pas la savoir triste à cause de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas tout gâché. Alors relèves toi et montre moi que ce n'est pas une erreur de te laisser une seconde chance.

\- C'est bien plus que ma seconde chance Jay…

\- Alors on oublie tout le reste, cette fois c'est la bonne.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le font avant de se décoller. Il allait falloir bouger s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son rendez vous avec le docteur Charles.

\- Va voir Julien, il se demandait ce que tu avais prévu. Je pense qu'il est aussi angoissé que toi.

Erin se dirigea vers la chambre de Julien en séchant ses larmes pendant que Jay finissais de se préparer. Elle toqua timidement avant de passer la tête par la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

Julien posa sa manette et fit de la place sur le canapé pour qu'Erin puisse s'asseoir. Aucun des deux n'osait engager la conversation.

\- Tu joues à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la télé.

\- Un jeu de guerre

\- Et ça t'intéresse ?

Jay qui était appuyé contre la porte de la chambre suivait l'échange en silence. C'était leur première vraie discussion et Erin avait su l'envoyer sur un sujet qui plaisait à son fils.

\- Oui plutôt, j'ai été baigné dans la guerre depuis tout petit avec papa.

\- Alors ça te tente un laser-game cet après-midi ?

\- Oh ouii ! Je n'en ai jamais fait mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer !

\- Génial, prépare toi on va bientôt y aller.

Quand elle tourna la tête, Jay la regardait tendrement, elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever. En passant à côté de lui, elle lui murmura un merci.

\- Merci à toi, reprit-il.

Julien, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué son père, sauta partout, surexcité.

\- On va faire un laser-game !

\- J'ai entendu, répondit-il en rigolant. C'est parti bonhomme, on doit y aller maintenant.

\- Je te dépose Jay ? C'est sur notre route, proposa Erin.

\- Seulement si je conduis !

\- Non mais tu rêves là

Cet échange les fit rire tous les deux, et c'est toujours dans la bonne humeur qu'ils sortirent tous les trois de l'appartement.

* * *

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message**

 **La suite ce weekend sans faute**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bonne lecture. Enjoy !**

* * *

Après avoir déposé Jay à l'hôpital, Erin et Julien s'étaient dirigés vers l'endroit où se trouvait le laser-game. Après qu'on leur ai expliqué les consignes de sécurité, ils s'équipèrent. Erin était vraiment dans son élément tandis que Julien jouait avec son pistolet en visant tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Ne vises personne directement quelqu'un comme ça Julien.

-Mais pourquoi ? Rechigna-t-il. C'est une fausse ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

Erin se mit à sa hauteur pour lui expliquer calmement

\- Toi tu le sais mais celui que tu vises ne le sais pas. Imagines qu'il se sente menacé, qu'il sorte une arme, une vraie arme et qu'il l'utilise contre toi. On fait quoi après?

Julien semblait réfléchir à cette situation qui peut devenir réelle plus rapidement que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Pour toute réponse, il rangea le pistolet dans son emplacement et attendit patiemment qu'on les fasse entrer. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce sera eux deux contre un autre groupe de quatre personnes, mais Erin ne s'en faisait pas. Par contre elle remarqua que Julien était quelque peu tendu, elle espérait que ce soit seulement cette activité qu'il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué plutôt que sa présence.

\- Tu appréhendes ?

\- Un peu oui, avoua Julien.

\- Tu veux annuler ? On peut encore trouver autre chose à faire si tu veux.

\- Oh non c'est parfait ! C'est juste que j'aime pas perdre et on est deux contre quatre.

Erin reconnaissait bien Jay dans son commentaire ce qui la fit sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mauvais joueur parfois !

\- Qui te dit qu'on va perdre parce qu'on est que deux ?! Tu as oublié avec qui tu es jeune homme !

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en riant. Tu as un plan d'action ?

\- C'est toi le chef aujourd'hui, tu proposes quoi ?

\- On évolue ensemble et on élimine tous les ennemis un par un.

Ce petit avait ça dans le sang ou alors il jouait trop à la console, Erin était incapable de le dire. Dans tous les cas, sa stratégie lui paraissait pas mal. Elle rentra dans son jeu et répondit.

\- Bien partenaire ! On couvre nos arrières et personne ne nous touchera.

Ils furent invité à rentrer dans le parcours de laser-game, Erin et Julien étaient l'équipe bleue. Ils firent deux parties de 20 minutes et gagnèrent les deux haut la main. Même si durant la première, on les toucha plusieurs fois chacun, l'équipe rouge ne pouvait rien contre eux. Ils évoluaient en silence comme un seul homme et prirent leurs différents adversaires par surprise. Ils étaient touchés sans même sans rendre compte alors que le duo partait déjà à la traque de quelqu'un d'autre. Durant la deuxième partie ils réussissent l'exploit de ne pas être touché une seule fois. À plusieurs reprises, Erin avait touché quelqu'un juste avant qu'il ne tire sur Julien. Il avait lui aussi éliminé un ennemi in extremis, protégeant Erin de justesse.

Ils étaient en train d'enlever leurs équipements, Julien avait un énorme sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Erin était soulagée que cette activité se soit bien passée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir créer des liens avec lui. Rien de tel qu'une activité comme le laser-game pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

Un des encadrant revint avec leurs feuilles de score, il semblait plutôt impressionné.

\- C'est du jamais vu comme score, dit-il en tendant une feuille à Erin. Et toi pour ton âge, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez si ?

\- Moi j'en avais jamais fait, dit fièrement Julien. Et on n'a pas été touché une seule fois pendant la deuxième partie.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça !

\- C'est la première fois pour nous deux, monsieur. Mais je fais partie de la police, et le père de ce petit aussi.

\- Tout s'explique alors ! Votre fils est vraiment doué, ça doit être dans ses gènes ! Bonne journée à vous, et merci pour ce que vous faîtes pour cette ville.

Il s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, ne laissant pas le temps à Erin de répliquer. Elle n'avait pas imaginer un seul instant être considérée comme la mère de Julien et ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Julien avait eu une maman géniale, elle en était persuadée et elle ne voulait surtout pas prendre sa place. Et même si ça venait à être fait, l'initiative ne viendrai certainement pas d'Erin. Toujours perturbée par la réplique de cet homme, Erin se tourna vers Julien pour voir sa réaction. Il avait l'air plutôt calme et lui souriait gentiment.

\- C'est pas de ta faute tu sais ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Erin surprise.

\- Tu allais t'excuser pour son comportement mais tu n'y es pour rien.

Erin le remercia silencieusement, il venait de la sortir d'une situation délicate sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant que tu as écrabouillé tout le monde ici ?

\- On ne doit pas aller récupérer mon père à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, il m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure disant qu'il rentrait seul pour nous laisser un peu plus de temps tous les deux. Mais si tu veux rentrer directement il n'y a pas de problèmes !

\- Non non j'aimerai bien rester un peu avec toi ! Je mangerai bien une gaufre si tu veux bien, ça donne faim le laser-game !

\- Bien sûr ! Viens on y va !

Le trajet se fit en silence, mais un silence apaisant. Julien gardera de très bons souvenirs de cette après-midi passée avec Erin. Elle s'arrêta dans un petit café tranquille, Julien commanda une gaufre au nutella et elle se prit un simple café. En attendant leur commande, c'est Erin qui engagea la conversation.

\- Alors cette journée ? Tu aimerais en faire d'autres comme celles-ci ?

\- J'ai passé un très bon moment Erin, et je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis hier. Je n'aurais pas du te juger alors que je ne te connaissais pas encore.

Julien semblait désormais mal à l'aise mais Erin ne voulait pas qu'ils rentrent avec ce froid entre eux alors que tout s'était bien passé.

\- J'aurais agi de la même manière si ça m'était arrivé

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, tu es arrivé dans un endroit que tu ne connaissais pas et la première chose que tu as vu c'est la petite amie de ton père s'enfuir en te voyant. Évidemment que j'aurai mal vécu qu'elle revienne comme une fleur et je lui aurait fait payé. Je peux comprendre tout ça. Mais après la journée qu'on vient de passer, j'aimerai que tu réfléchisse si ma présence à vos côtés te dérange toujours. Je ne vais pas t'éloigner de ton père Julien, tu as assez souffert comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas non plus m'éloigner de lui, tu comprends ? Jay a besoin de nous deux dans sa vie mais je ne veux pas être un obstacle pour votre relation.

Julien descendit de son tabouret avant de se placer en face de celui d'Erin. Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle se mette à sa hauteur et se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Erin. Restes avec nous s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos messages à tous, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos réactions.**

 **Voici votre lecture du weekend, sous le soleil.**

* * *

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Erin. Mais est ce qu'elle va s'arrêter de pleurer un jour ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part Julien. Je ne m'enfuirai plus comme j'ai pu le faire ces dernières semaines. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si méchant avec toi. Je t'ai jugé trop vite et je m'en veux. Mais quand j'ai vu mon père si malheureux je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir.

Erin se détacha doucement de Julien et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Écoutes moi bien parce qu'après on n'en reparlera plus. D'accord ?

Julien hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait toute son attention. Il s'en voulait de son attitude et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Erin faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Oublies un peu ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent Julien. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas et que je comprends. Alors maintenant on reprend à zéro. Tout ce dont tu te souviendra de nous commencera par ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. Ça te va ?

Julien fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, cet air était vraiment craquant. Il tendit finalement sa main en direction d'Erin.

\- Deal

Elle serra à son tour la main de Julien en rigolant. Ce petit était vraiment plein de surprise.

\- Aller finis ta gaufre jeune homme ! Séances émotions terminée.

Julien remonta sur son tabouret le sourire aux lèvres. Erin le regarda manger silencieusement, il ressemblait tellement à Jay par moment...

\- Julien ?

Le petit garçon releva la tête, le visage plein de nutella et la bouche pleine.

\- Quand tu étais petit, il était avec vous Jay ?  
\- Oui mais j'étais vraiment jeune.  
\- Et il était comment ?  
\- Je ne m'en souviens pas enfaîte…

Le visage de Julien changea radicalement d'expression. Erin laissa alors tomber cette question, le petit garçon souffrait déjà probablement assez de la situation et ils venaient tout juste de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Une fois la gaufre terminée, Julien était prêt à rentrer. Il prit la main d'Erin jusqu'à la voiture. Tout le long du chemin, Erin le laissa choisir la radio et ils chantaient tous les deux en riant. Ils riaient encore en passant le pas de la porte de l'appartement où les attendait Jay qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle scène entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

\- Je demande pas comment ça s'est passé, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

\- C'était génial ! s'exclama Julien. Tu viendras avec nous la prochaine fois papa ?

Jay regarda Erin pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Quand il vit qu'elle regardait tendrement Julien avec ce sourire qui le faisait craqué à tous les coups il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Bien sûr, on fera des activités tous les trois à partir de maintenant si tout le monde est partant.

\- Cool, répondit-il Julien plein d'enthousiasme.

\- Ça marche pour moi aussi.

Jay regardait son fils puis Erin, il était soulagé que leur après midi ce soit aussi bien passé. Honnêtement il ne pensait pas qu'autant de liens ce serait créés en si peu de temps même s'il était persuadé que tout s'arrangerait. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par Julien.

\- Tu peux aller me faire couler mon bain papa s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui oui j'arrive.

Jay se tourna vers Erin, il la supplia du regard de l'attendre pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de Julien, lui incitant silencieusement d'y aller.

Erin s'installa sur le canapé en attendant Jay, elle pouvait entendre Julien lui raconter sa journée et les rires des deux garçons. Ça la soulagea, l'après midi de Jay ne devait pas avoir le même goût que leur sortie au laser-game. Dès qu'elle avait passé la porte de l'appartement de Will, Erin avait remarqué les traits tirés de Jay. Il avait tenté de caché son mal être par son sourire charmeur mais ce n'était pas passé à côté d'Erin. Le Docteur Charles avait du remué de vieux souvenirs. À présent elle devait être présente pour Jay, comme il l'avait été pour elle après la mort de Nadia. C'est une main posée sur son épaule qui la sortit de ses songes, elle releva la tête en direction de Jay.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda ce dernier inquiet.

\- Si si j'ai passé une super journée, merci de m'avoir laissé Julien. Toi ça va ?

Le regard de Jay se voila immédiatement, il s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Erin eu peur qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle mais elle le vit revenir avec deux bières. Il en tendit une à Erin et posa la sienne sur la table basse. Erin voyait bien qu'il n'osait pas vraiment en parler, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait plus confiance en elle. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu peux me parler Jay, peu importe ce que tu as à dire, fais le sortir. Je suis encore une fois désolée pour mon attitude mais tu peux me faire confiance. Tu le sais ça hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas comment t'en parler, j'ai peur de te blesser.

\- Ne gardes pas ça pour toi, je suis là pour toi. Peu importe ce que c'est, je peux le gérer.

Elle fit une pause pour qu'il assimile ses propos, il fallait qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire.

\- Comment s'est passé ton rendez vous ? Demanda-t-elle pour l'inciter à se confier.

Jay souffla et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Erin. Ils avaient toujours eu le don de l'apaiser en temps de crise et c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment.

\- Ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'avais imaginer.

\- Rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait imaginer, ajouta-t-elle. Après Nadia je pensais qu'on pourrait survivre à tout mais regardes nous maintenant.

\- On y survivras Er, mais laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. C'est déjà pas facile de t'en parler…

\- Excuse moi.

Elle était vraiment la dernière des connes ! Il essayait de se confier sur son passé, un passé douloureux et elle elle revenait sur ses caprices. Où avait-elle la tête ? Erin reprit la main de Jay dans la sienne et replongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Il avait désormais toute son attention.

\- En allant voir le docteur Charles, j'espérai qu'il me dise que c'était impossible d'oublier l'existence de son enfant. J'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise, je me sens suffisamment mal de ne pas me souvenir des premières fois de Julien. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il pense. D'après lui, dans certaines circonstances il est probable d'oublier, même si c'est plutôt rare.

\- Mais il faudrait un événement vraiment horrible pour oublier l'existence de son fils.. Je veux dire.. On a vécu des trucs moches aux renseignements mais ça ne peut pas être ça.

\- J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avant d'arriver ici. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses sur le terrain. C'est la guerre qui m'a fait oublier mon bébé.

* * *

 **COmme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Comment ça la guerre t'a fait oublié ton bébé ? Demanda Erin maintenant inquiète.

\- Il pense que j'ai voulu oublier un moment traumatisant qui s'est passé au front mais que j'ai aussi oublié un pan de ma vie. Mais le docteur Charles n'est pas spécialisé dans ce genre de traumas donc il m'a conseillé d'aller voir son collègue le docteur Tobias Blake qui travaille avec les anciens soldats.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, toute cette histoire me paraît folle.

\- S'il préfère que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre je pense que tu devrais y aller. Ça te permettrai de comprendre tout ça et de continuer à vivre ta vie.

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'il va déterrer Erin, c'était vraiment moche là bas.

Erin ne pouvait pas supporter un instant de plus la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout aussi effondré et aussi inquiet, ce n'était tellement pas son genre. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec force, lui montrant tout son soutien.

Contre la jeune femme, Jay se laissa aller et craqua enfin. Il avait tellement peur, il pensait que toute cette période était derrière lui et tout allait lui revenir en pleine face. Il n'était pas prêt à gérer ça maintenant et surtout pas devant Julien. Jay desserra légèrement leur étreinte avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Erin. Elle passa immédiatement sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec, Jay ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous ses caresses qui l'apaisaient.

L'appartement était calme depuis quelques minutes lorsque Julien arriva en demandant.

\- Papa ! On peut manger s'il te plaît ? Je meurs de faim !

Erin fit signe à Julien de baisser d'un ton et quand ce dernier vit que son père s'était endormi, il sourit à cette vision.

\- Ton papa dors et il en a vraiment besoin. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le réveiller mais il m'a prit pour son oreiller, sourit-elle.

\- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux. Je vais aller voir en cuisine si y a quelque chose de prêt. Si c'est le cas je le réchauffe et je peux manger ici ?

\- Oui bien sûr, fais attention. Si y a un soucis appelles moi, je viendrais t'aider.

Julien acquiesça avant de se diriger vers le frigo. Ce petit garçon était vraiment mignon et la faisait littéralement craquer. Elle le vit revenir avec deux assiettes et les couverts qu'il posa sur la table basse où se trouvait toujours les deux bières qui n'avaient pas été touchées.

\- J'ai supposé que tu avais faim aussi.

Erin regarda Jay qui était toujours profondément endormi, elle ne savait pas quand il allait se réveiller et devait avouer qu'elle avait faim elle aussi.

\- Merci Julien. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oui oui il reste des lasagnes d'hier, elles sont en train de chauffer.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans la bonne humeur en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant se trouvant à leur côté. Ils discutèrent tous les deux de tout et de rien n'abordant aucun sujet qui fâche. Erin racontait des anecdotes de Jay qui faisait rire le petit pendant que ce dernier lui faisait part de ce qu'il rêvait. Il avait plein de projets en tête et elle pouvait voir clairement que son papa était son héros. Il avait conscience que Jay avait servi son pays et que c'était plus important que d'être tous les soirs avec son fils. Julien avait déjà un sens du devoir important et voulait rejoindre la police, comme son papa.

C'est quand elle vit que le garçon baillait qu'elle regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 22h, elle n'avait aucune idée si il avait pour habitude de rester si tard mais aujourd'hui il tombait littéralement de sommeil.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, on dirait un zombie, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Est ce que papa va venir avant que je dorme ? Il vient toujours me coucher.

\- Va te préparer, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Erin regarda Julien s'éloigner vers sa chambre et reposa son attention sur Jay qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle recommença ses caresses pour le réveiller en douceur.

\- Suis réveillé, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Et je dois avouer que j'étais tellement bien installé, l'oreiller était ferme comme je les aime.

Erin rigola et frappa gentiment l'épaule de Jay.

\- T'es bête ! Aller va voir ton fils, il t'attend.

Jay se redressa péniblement et s'éloigna lentement. Il se retourna avant de sortir de la pièce et lança son plus beau sourire à Erin.

\- Toi tu restes là !

\- Je ne vais pas tarder Jay, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Je reviens, ne bouges pas.

Erin entreprit de ranger un peu en attendant Jay, ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors dans ne bouges pas toi tu entend et si je rangeais tout l'appartement ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à attendre patiemment sur le canapé que mon homme rentre.

Jay sourit comme un bienheureux à cette phrase, elle envisageait un futur avec lui. Erin Lindsay la fille la plus indépendante qu'il connaissait envisageait un avenir tous les deux. Bon elle l'attendra pas sur le canapé à rien faire mais elle sera là et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Erin ne comprit pas tout de suite la réaction de Jay. Elle rejoua la scène dans sa tête et se mordit intérieurement la lèvre quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

Cette simple réaction fit craquer Jay qui s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à ce baiser qui devint très vite passionné. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air vint à leur manquer, leurs front restèrent collés et ils se regardèrent en souriant. Erin posa une main sur son torse et se recula légèrement sans briser ce contact visuel.

\- Je devrais y aller, il se fait tard.

\- Tu peux rester, tu sais. Et comme tu viens de le dire il se fait tard, je préférerais autant que tu ne rentres pas toute seule.

\- Jay…

\- Alors je vais le dire autrement. Restes ici ce soir, j'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît.

Sans un mot de plus, Jay lui tendit la main. Le regard d'Erin passa de sa main à son visage mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à glisser sa main dans celle de Jay. Il l'attira alors doucement dans sa chambre.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas pris d'affaires ?

\- Je te prête un t-shirt à moi si ça te convient.

Bien sûre que ça lui convenait, dormir avec l'odeur de Jay elle le faisait tous les soirs. Il avait laissé un t-shirt dans son appartement et elle ne pouvait dormir sans depuis qu'ils étaient en froid. Son odeur commençait à s'estomper donc elle était plus que ravie qu'il lui en prête un autre.

\- C'est parfait Jay.

Chacun se préparèrent à aller se coucher, l'un comme l'autre était fatigué de leur journée. Erin se glissa sous les couvertures en restant de son côté du lit. C'est Jay qui prit l'initiative de se coller à elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être là. Bonne nuit Erin.

\- Bonne nuit Jay.

Le sommeil les gagna bien vite avec des pensées positives, ils commençaient à trouver un équilibre dans leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci à vous de toujours suivre cette histoire !**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu différent qui sera en deux parties. Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marks, Mochito, Saeno et Dovers jouaient tranquillement aux cartes sur le lit de ce dernier. La chaleur était étouffante et ils avaient tous préféré se réfugier dans leur logement de fortune.

\- Hey Halstead ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ou tu lorgnes sur ta copine ? Lança Marks pour rigoler.

Jay s'était isolé sur son lit et tenait une photo dans ses mains. Cette photo ne l'avait pas quitté une seule minute depuis qu'il avait été déployé. Elle avait été prise l'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie et cette photo commençait à montrer des signes d'usures tellement Jay la regardait souvent.

\- Je suis papa les gars et c'est ma seule raison de rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau.

\- Attends tu es en train de dire que ça fait bientôt quatre mois qu'on sert notre pays tous ensemble et qu'on sait seulement aujourd'hui que tu as un môme au pays ?

\- Félicitations mon pote ! s'exclama Dovers en se levant pour aller prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle. Être papa c'est la meilleure sensation au monde tu verras.

-Toi aussi tu es un papa gaga Dovers ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème de faire des gamins avant de partir au front ?

\- Mochito ferme la, répliquèrent en cœur Marks et Seano.

\- Non ! Je ne comprend pas le but d'avoir des enfants et de les laisser sans leur père ! Y a des chances pour qu'on ne rentre jamais et vous vous laissez des enfants derrière vous !

\- Arrêtez les gars ! Lança Dovers. On rentrera tous à la maison ! Et comme a dit Halstead, le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous attend, ça permet de tenir ici. Vous avez tous au moins quelqu'un qui vous attend et pour qui vous feriez tout pour rentrer entier. Halstead et moi, ce sont nos enfants, toi Mochito ton chien, peu importe. Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à se respecter pour qu'on puisse veiller les uns sur les autres. Il va falloir être solidaire si vous voulez rentrer au pays les gars. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il arrive des choses moches ici, si vous ne faites pas confiance en vos camarades par rapport aux choix qu'il a fait au pays alors on sera incapable de se garder en vie. On doit absolument se serrer les coudes et se soutenir entre nous, ça ne marchera pas sinon.

Ils avaient finalement tous l'air d'être d'accord avec les paroles de Dovers. S'ils avaient bien tous un point commun c'est qu'ils voulaient tous rentrer auprès de leurs proches. Ils vinrent tous serrer la main à Jay en le félicitant avant que chacun ne reparte à ses occupations. Dovers lui, resta vers Halstead, ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

\- Tu me le montres ce ptit bout de chou au lieu de maltraiter cette photo ?

Jay tendit la photo à son frère d'arme avec un sourire.

\- Je te présente Julien Halstead, ma plus grande fierté. La photo a été prise juste avant que je parte, il avait à peu près un an.

\- Elle est belle ta petite famille Halstead. Tu en as de la chance.

\- Je sais mec. Je sais. Ils sont toute ma vie !

\- C'est sérieux avec la maman ? s'enquit Dovers.

\- Justine ! Oui c'est sérieux, même si Julien n'était pas vraiment prévu, c'est très sérieux. J'avais prévu de faire ma demande avant que je sois rappelé au front.

\- Félicitations !

\- Attend c'est pas fait, dit Jay en rigolant. Je ne sais pas si je serais en état de la faire en rentrant.

\- Hey un peu de positivisme ici ! Si tu l'aimes, bien sûr que tu vas faire ta demande et vu la photo que tu viens de me montrer je ne doute pas une seule seconde quant à sa réponse.

Une explosion a proximité de la base mit tout le monde en alerte. Jay rangea la photo dans sa poche, près de son cœur, non sans avoir embrassé son fils d'abord. C'était son ange gardien. Les différents bataillons sortaient des baraquements pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Une seconde explosion, encore plus près cette fois-ci, se fit entendre. Le groupe de Jay se regroupa et ils s'équipèrent en silence, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire en cas d'attaque. On pouvait entendre les différents chefs d'unité hurler des ordres à leurs troupes. Les soldats évacuèrent les tentes dans lesquels ils rigolaient quelques instants plus tôt pour se mettre en position, ils devaient défendre leur base de l'attaque qu'elle était en train de subir. Le son caractéristique des kalachnikov commençait à se faire entendre, les assaillants étaient bien mieux équipés que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Mais l'armée américaine était certainement mieux entraînée que ceux qui les attaquaient. Elle s'en sortira certainement mieux qu'eux, avec bien moins de perte humaine.

Dans l'unité de Jay, ils étaient tous prêts à faire face à la situation. Ce n'était pas leur première mission, pour aucun d'entre eux. Ils avaient tous vu pire dans leurs précédents déploiements.

\- On reste groupé les gars et on élimine ces ordures les uns après les autres. Il est hors de question qu'on en reste ici, affirma Marks pour motiver ses camarades. On a encore plein de choses à raconter et à apprendre à notre entourage et aux enfants pour certains.

Ils avancèrent comme un seul homme, ne faisant aucun bruit. On entendait à peine leurs pas, marchant en rythme et communiquant par gestes et signes. Ils éliminèrent certains assaillants sans embauches mais essuyèrent quelques rafales de tirs de la part d'autres. Les explosions se succédèrent aux quatre coins de la base. Halstead et ses camarades patrouillaient dans un endroit plutôt calme, ou alors c'était leur expérience sur le terrain qui leur faisait croire cela. Tous surveillaient les arrières des autres, utilisant leurs armes si nécessaire pour sauver la peau d'un copain. Pour leur équipe il n'y avait pas eu de débordement et ils en étaient tous soulagés. Aucun d'eux ne fut blessé même si ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour tous les bataillons, c'était une bonne chose. Ils avançaient tranquillement et plus que concentrés entre les différents logements, c'était devenu plus calme. Beaucoup moins de coup de feux retentissaient et les explosions avaient cessées, ils devaient avoir éliminer le plus gros des ennemis.

Les gars s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contrôler les environs.

\- Je crois qu'on aura survécu à cette attaque, murmura Saeno.

\- Oui on dirait que l'attaque prend fin, enchaîna Mochito.

\- Restez concentrés ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que

Marks n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion les projeta tous les cinq violemment au sol.

Jay était le plus loin du groupe et fut le moins touché par l'explosion. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'entendait qu'en partie les cris de douleurs de ses partenaires. Il fallait que ce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles cesse, sa tête allait exploser. Quand ces yeux se furent réhabitué à la réelle luminosité extérieure, il essaya de se lever. Il se releva principalement avec la force des bras, ses jambes avaient venues s'écraser fortement contre un véhicule militaire. Chaque mouvement était douloureux mais c'était certainement le moins touché parmi les cinq soldats, il se devait de leur venir en aide. Quand il fut enfin debout il se tourna sur lui même lentement pour voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causé l'explosion et chercha ses camarades du regard. La vue qui s'offrait à lui lui glaça le sang. Ils étaient tous brûlés à différents degrés et beaucoup de sang s'échappait de leur différentes plaies. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir il était le seul capable d'aider ses frères d'armes.

* * *

 **Tada ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard, je n'ai pas de bonnes excuses surtout que le chapitre était prêt.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Il se rapprocha de Dovers qui était le plus proche de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit qu'il était conscient mais salement amoché quand même.

\- Hey Dovers ! Tiens bon mon pote, je vais te sortir de là.

\- Les autres ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je te met à l'abri et je vais voir.

\- Je peux attendre Halstead..

\- Non tu ne peux pas, personne ne peut. Il est hors de question que je vous perde tous, tu es peut être le seul qui peut être sauvé. On était les plus loin de l'explosion tous les deux. Je te met à l'abri et je reviens vers toi.

\- Halstead…

\- Tiens bon, je reviens et tu as intérêt d'être toujours en vie.

Jay avait été habitué à cacher ses émotions sur le terrain mais voir toute son équipe au sol, il ne pouvait pas y être insensible. Ils parlaient bébé et mariage une demi heure auparavant et là il devait sauver son camarade mais aussi ami. S'il avait déjà vécu des choses dures au combat, c'était bien la première fois que toute son équipe était touché de la sorte.

Jay tira Dovers par le col sur plusieurs mètres afin de le protéger d'éventuels tirs ennemis. Personne ne pouvait voir qu'il y avait un homme à terre, il se trouvait en sécurité pour l'instant. Il jeta un dernier regard à son ami avant de s'éloigner vers les autres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Marks, un seul regard dans sa direction avait suffit à Halstead pour dire qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti. L'explosion l'avait certainement tué sur le coup mais ce n'était peut être pas plus mal, au moins il ne souffrait plus comme Dovers.

\- Je suis désolé mon pote, souffla-t-il en le déplaçant lui aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, au milieu de la route. Il le tira alors où il avait déposé Dovers quelques minutes plus tôt. Dovers demanda d'un regard le verdict et Halstead secoua la tête négativement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre dans ces circonstances. Dovers était toujours conscient ce qui le rassura légèrement, il pu repartir aider les autres un peu plus sereinement. Mais sa confiance retomba bien vite quand il s'approcha de Saeno, un débris lui avait perforé la poitrine. Il se vidait peut à peu de son sang mais était apparemment conscient, Halstead s'en voulu de ne pas avoir vu qu'il avait plus besoin d'aide que Marks… Il se précipita et tomba à genoux à ses côtés, il n'aurait pas le temps de le déplacer en sécurité. Il comprima sa plaie de ses mains mais du sang continuait de s'écouler entre ses doigts.

\- Tiens bon Saeno !

\- C'est trop tard Halstead…

\- Non non je t'interdis d'y rester !

\- Laisse moi partir… Per… Personne ne m'attend au pays. Prends soin de toi et de ton fils Halstead. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne laisse pas la guerre te changer.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Saeno ferma les yeux définitivement. Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Jay mais il ne devait pas craquer, pas encore. On avait encore besoin de lui, ses camarades avaient besoin de lui, sa famille avait besoin de lui, son pays avait besoin de lui. Il avait fait un serment en s'engageant et il se devait de le respecter.

Il passa doucement une main sur le visage de son camarade pour lui fermer les yeux avant de le tirer, comme il l'avait fait pour Marks, afin de le mettre à l'abri. Quand Dovers aperçu le visage fermé de celui qui se démenait pour les sauver, il comprit qu'il était trop tard pour Saeno. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder les corps sans vie de ses deux camarades. Il était persuadé que seul Halstead survivrais à cet incident, lui même avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à rester éveillé. Mais il tiendrais encore quelques minutes, il avait promis à Halstead de rester en vie le temps qu'il mette tout le monde à l'abri.

Halstead reparti vers le lieu de l'explosion, il ne restait que Mochito. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne savait dire s'il était toujours envie ou non. Aucune grosse blessure n'était visible mais il avait quand même un mauvais pressentiment. Il pris alors son poux mais ne sentit rien. Encore un camarade perdu aujourd'hui. Il mit Mochito au même endroit que les trois autres et pis un instant au dessus des corps avant de se rapprocher de Dovers.

\- Toi tu as intérêt à t'en sortir ! Je n'y survivrais pas si je perd toute mon équipe aujourd'hui, souffla Jay qui commençait à relâcher les émotions qu'il retenait prisonnières.

Dovers avait de moins en moins de force et tout ce qu'il faisait lui réclamait un effort immense.

\- So… souffla-t-il.

\- Garde tes forces Dovers, tu m'en parleras quand on sera sorti d'ici !

\- Non Halstead tu comprends pas…

\- Si je comprend malheureusement mais je ne le veux pas ! C'est pas juste que je sois le dernier à sortir d'ici !

\- Sonia, parvint-il à prononcer dans un souffle.

\- Qui est Sonia ? Ta copine ? Tu lui diras que tu l'aimes toi même Dovers. Je refuse de le faire pour toi !

\- Mon bébé…

\- Sonia c'est ta fille ?

Dovers acquiesça difficilement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Mais il devait finir de ce qu'il avait à dire, il devait demander quelque chose à Halstead pour pouvoir partir en paix.

\- Occupes toi d'elle pour moi…

\- Je te promets de veiller sur elle ! Tu peux partir Dovers, je m'occupe de Sonia. Je m'occupe de ta famille à mon retour, je t'en fais la promesse.

Dovers esquissa un sourire avant que son visage ne se détente. Il avait enfin lâché prise, toutes ses souffrances disparaissaient de son visage. Il semblait désormais étrangement serein.

Jay s'autorisa enfin à craquer, au dessus du corps de son ami. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de leur base et s'en fichait à ce moment. Il venait de perdre quatre frères d'armes, quatre amis. Il s'accrochait au corps sans vie de Dovers comme si sa vie à lui aussi en dépendait.

Un bras puissant vint le tirer en arrière par la gorge. Même si à ce moment il était dévasté par les pertes subies, son instinct de survie reprit très vite le dessus. Se servant de son poids plutôt avantageux il redressa son adversaire, il s'agissait certainement d'un des assaillants ayant attaqué la base. Mais ce dernier apparemment aussi bien entraîné que Jay ne se laissa pas faire. Ils combattirent corps à corps pendant quelques minutes avant que Jay ne réussisse à prendre l'ascendant. Désormais au dessus de lui de ton son corps, il avait les deux mains serrées autour de la gorge de son adversaire.

Erin se réveilla, Jay au dessus d'elle, l'étranglant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était en sueur et ne semblait définitivement pas dans son état normal. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de le faire venir à lui mais il referma sa prise un peu plus à ce geste.

\- Jay… Lâche moi tu me fais mal, parvint-elle à souffler.

Elle le suppliait de reprendre ses esprits lui assurant que ça irait, que ce n'était qu'elle. Elle était en larme, impuissante fasse à un Jay que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous suivez toujours cette histoire !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello !**

 **Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour la disparition soudaine ! J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations.**

 **Voilà la suite de l'histoire ! Les chapitres seront plus courts que les précédents mais je suis de retour.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Erin ne parvenait plus à prononcer un seul mot sous la pression de Jay. Ses forces la quittaient tellement de secondes en secondes qu'elle commença à penser qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Avec son métier il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois d'imaginer la façon dont elle allait mourir. Que ce soit prise entre deux feux et prendre une balle, ne pas survivre dans une explosion quand un taré décide de faire sauter leur voiture ou encore lors d'une prise d'otages. Il existait des milliers de scénarios comme ceux-là qui permettaient de se préparer à cette éventualité. Mais jamais elle aurait imaginé mourir sous les mains de Jay, celui qui était toujours là pour surveiller ses arrières et la protéger. Bien sur il n'était pas dans son état normal et elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte et finalement elle ne lui en voulait même pas pour ce qui arrivait. Si seulement elle savait comment lui faire reprendre conscience… L'arrivée de Julien dans leur vie avait dû remué tout un tas de mauvais souvenirs pour Jay, mais comme d'habitude il avait voulu gérer tout seul. Et Erin s'en voulait pour ça, elle n'avait apparemment pas réussi à créer entre eux une relation dans laquelle il était assez en confiance pour se confier sur ce chapitre important et difficile de sa vie. Le résultat : elle se retrouvait la respiration presque impossible parce que l'homme qu'elle aime faisait une crise de stress et l'étranglait de toutes ses forces. Elle était prête à abandonner, prête à se laisser aller, n'ayant plus la force de lutter. Mais elle s'en voudrait de ne pas essayer une dernière fois avec le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, le forçant à ancrer son regard dans le sien. Elle savait que le Jay qu'elle avait rencontré était encore quelque part au fond du Jay qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle et qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. L'un sur l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, on pourrait croire qu'ils se contemplent amoureusement. Parvenant à rassembler une dernière fois ses forces, Erin, les larmes aux yeux, murmura une dernière fois ces petits mots qu'elle a eu si souvent du mal à dire.

\- Je t'aime Jay Halstead. Tout est ma faute, ne t'en veux pas… Tout va bien…

La pression devint un peu moins forte mais elle ne permettait pas à Erin de respirer normalement à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant emportée, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose désormais ; que tout s'arrête.

Dans sa chambre, Julien n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il tournait et virait dans son lit avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme quand son père n'était plus là mais qu'il le sentait en danger. Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir dans la chambre de son père, il devait vérifier que tout allait bien. Il toqua à la porte doucement mais n'eut aucune réponse, il pouvait quand même entendre des sanglots. Il passa timidement la tête par la porte et la vision qui apparut devant lui lui glaça le sang.

\- Papa ! Hurla Julien de toutes ses forces.

\- Ju…, parvint à murmurer Erin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Julien ne resta pas longtemps sans rien faite et se précipita vers son père. Il monta sur le lit de façon à pouvoir regarder Jay dans les yeux et l'obligea à détourner le regard d'Erin.

\- Papa, papa regarde moi, écoute moi. C'est moi, c'est Julien, ton fils. Tu disais à tes amis que j'étais ta fierté.

Le regard de Jay s'accrocha à celui de son fils et devient moins noir. En voyant son regard s'adoucir légèrement Julien mis ses mains sur celles de son père qui étaient toujours autour du cou d'Erin. Sa mère lui avait toujours dis de faire des gestes calmes et apaisant en cas de crise de panique et c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire. Il sentit Jay se détendre sous ses mains mais ce dernier ne semblait pas assez rassuré pour relâcher totalement sa prise.

* * *

 **Et Voilà j'espère que la suite vous plait tout autant et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
